Erase or Zero
by Kuromitsu Kagemine
Summary: Midoriya Izuku kept it hidden for so long just to never burden the people he loves. But he knew that one day, his secret will be revealed. How will be able to handle the big changes in his life? Slowly secrets starts to unravel making his hero journey more difficult than it should be. Omegaverse! Pairing: Tododeku. Originally posted in Ao3, main idea and concept from seijuro407
1. Chapter 1

Time passed many years from now as many varieties of Quirks began to develop among humanity, thus, it soon became a normal thing to possess. The world populated by Quirks soon began the rise of heroes. People who use their gifted powers for justice and integrity. To protect the innocent and the weak. But there are also villains, who use their powers out of their own conviction and ideals. The battle of Heroes and Villains had been witnessed and passed by throughout the years.

But it was not only Quirks that began to cover the whole population of the world. There were two, first, it was then discovered that everyone has their fated mates. It is said that these fated people will know the one when they felt the hands of that person. Many testified the feeling of finding their fated mates. But it is said that you'll feel that person as someone you will never want to lose. When that happens, they will be able to feel their mates in emotions and presence.

Another rise and changed society, a hierarchy was formed. The Alpha, Beta, and Omega population. The Alphas were considered as the first of that hierarchy. The powerful and dominant ones. Majority of these Alphas are granted with powerful Quirks and no chance of being Quirkless. They are already ensured a life of success and luxury, depending on how the Alpha is. The Beta is the middle class of the hierarchy. Can either mate a dominant Alpha or find their submissive Omega. Chances of them getting a powerful Quirk is a bit high, but has low chance of being Quirkless. The Omegas, however, being in the lowest part of the hierarchy, was considered as the most treasured price among both Alpha and Beta, especially if the Omega possesses a powerful Quirk. It is everyone's dream to find an Omega as their mate for life.

At the age of 4, Quirks began developing and at the age of 8, that's where they'll come out by neither of the three. But the day where their fated mates will appear was unknown. No one knows the exact time.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

In a certain park, a six year old boy with green curly hair was shoved down on the floor. His eyes were teary as he looked at his friend. The others merely laughed at the sight of young Izuku being pushed away.

"Kacchan, please let me come with you!"

But the blonde haired kid merely clicked his tongue out of annoyance and glared back, "Why would I let you come with me, shitty Deku?"

"I-I just want to follow Kacchan! It seems fun."

"No you can't Deku! I mean you're fucking useless! You don't have a quirk, right? What would a quirkless Deku do anyway but hold us back?"

"But Kacchan –!" Izuku stood up and tried to get near him. But Bakugo raised his hand and shot a weak explosion in front of him.

Izuku could only move back out of fear while Bakugo's other friends just laughed at him. Izuku secretly held his right hand, showing a small but superficial burn mark in his skin.

"Tch, follow us and you're good as dead. Hear me!?" Izuku nods, holding back his tears.

"Come on, let's leave this Quirkless loser." His friends agreed and left Izuku with sneers visible in their faces.

Izuku just ran by the shade of the tree and sat down. He was crying from the pain of the burn and that his childhood friend still continued to ignore him. Ever since Bakugo's quirk appeared, he showed no sympathy to Izuku. Calling the boy Quirkless. Since they entered first grade, the news of Izuku being quirkless spread like wildfire thanks to Bakugo's loud mouth and some of his friends' ways of spreading gossip. Add the fact that he is a bit sickly when the moment strikes.

"It's not fair… it's not fair…" Izuku silently mutters as he sobs.

 _ **"Promise me, Izuku, okay? You're the only one I have. I don't want to lose you."**_

"It's not fair…"

 _ **"C-Can I be a hero…?"**_

At a young age, people started avoiding him like a plague. Being quirkless meant that you're at the bottom of society, the useless member. That's what Bakugo meant of his nickname "Deku", a useless kid. He tried to make friends, but Izuku having no quirk just made them want to avoid him. Bakugo was having friends and quickly became popular due to his grades and quirk. Izuku may be smarter than Bakugo, but it still didn't waver their opinions about him.

Midoriya Izuku became their living joke. Speaking to him in false pretenses, showing him that he's not worth looking at. A Deku who couldn't do anything.

He then heard the voices of those people, looking at him with pity and disdain. He never wanted a life of being Quirkless. He also dreamed to be a hero like All Might. But how… that was his thoughts.

"H-Hey, are you okay?"

Izuku's thoughts were interrupted when he heard a voice. He looked anywhere and found no one.

"There is no one here…"

"That's because I'm behind the tree."

Izuku then looked by his side and saw a boy with dual colored hair and eyes staring at him. The other boy with a burnt scar on his left eye was still behind the tree, but he decided to show himself.

"Sorry, I just heard you crying and I decided to check on you. Are you hurt?"

Izuku wiped his face, "I-I'm okay…"

But the other boy noticed Izuku holding his hand. His eyes widened when he saw the fresh burn mark. He quickly went beside Izuku and observed the burn mark.

"No you're not. Where did you get this?" The boy asked.

"My friend accidentally fired his quirk…" Izuku then noticed the hard look on the boy's face, "B-But I'm fine! It's no big deal!"

"It's a big deal to me. What if that friend of yours made the wrong move? Let me take care of it!"

When the boy's right hand held Izuku's hand, both felt something off yet welcoming at the same time. Floods of emotions spread throughout each other. But the other boy sensed Izuku's sadness and pain. Izuku then felt the fear yet the feeling of love and contend at the other boy. Then they were cut out from their trance. His right hand then starts to spread ice toward Izuku's own burn mark slightly covering Izuku's hand.

Before the green haired child could ever react, the other boy hugged him. Izuku's eyes widens when the stranger hugs him out of nowhere. It was a stranger to Izuku since he never felt someone other than his mother do this for him. Izuku tried to break free but the other child didn't even bother to let go.

"Um…."

"I sensed that you might want a hug." The child bluntly said.

"I- Thank you… I'm fine now."

The boy quickly moved out of the hug and gave a bright smile, "Good! I'm glad you feel better!"

Izuku blushed at the boy, "Y-yeah…. Thank you!"

"My name is Todoroki Shoto. What's your name?"

"M-Midoriya Izuku… nice to meet you."

"Same." Shoto then looks back at Izuku's hand, "That "friend" of yours is mean."

"H-he's not! It was an accident!" Izuku then looks at the ice in his hand in awe, "Is this your quirk?"

Shoto nods, "Yeah, I have another… but I don't want to use it though…."

"Oh…" Izuku sensed the tension within those words, "But still you're quirk is so cool!"

"No, it's not…"

"It is! You have two quirks, I'm sure that you'll be a strong hero like All Might!"

Shoto's eyes brightens, "Really? I'm a fan but I still vote for Endeavor too!"

"The top 2 hero!? He's cool, his flames are so powerful it scares those bad guys away!"

Shoto nods, "Yeah, and when him and All Might teamed up together."

"Yes! No one defeated them! They're the best team that I've ever seen in my life."

Shoto nods as both showed their smiles. The dual colored child noticed it and pokes on Izuku's cheek.

"There, you're smiling. That's good! And you also look cute when you smile."

Izuku blushes, "Y-you also look cute…"

Izuku then looks at Shoto, "H-hey… can I call you Shocchan?"

Shoto then blushes and smiles at the nickname, "As long as I call Izu, then we're even."

"Yay!"

"Shoto!" Two voices called from afar. They looked and saw a woman with white hair and a man with red blazing hair. Shoto quickly stood and waved at them.

"Mom, Dad!"

"Shoto!" Shoto's mom kneeled down and caressed the child's cheek," We told you to stay where we can see you."

"Sorry, mom." Shoto looks down.

Shoto's dad then caresses his hair and ruffles it a bit, "You're mother's just worried. But we're glad that you're okay."

The two parents then noticed Izuku hiding behind the tree while looking at them. Shoto took the chance and ran towards the scared green haired child.

"They're my parents, they're nice." Shoto held his hand out, "I'm sure that they'll love to meet you."

Izuku reluctantly held his hand as Shoto led him towards his parents. They showed their soft smiles at the sight of Izuku.

"I'm Midoriya Izuku, nice to meet you,"

Yukiyo kneels down and smiles, "You must be Shoto's new friend then?" Izuku nods, "Well, I'm his mother, Todoroki Yukiyo."

"N-nice to meet you."

Enji then looks at the boy carefully. Izuku fidgets a bit, but Enji smiles and ruffles Izuku's hair, "Any friend of Shoto's is a friend of mine. I'm his father, Todoroki Enji."

Izuku nods. Shoto smiles as he held Izuku by his hand. They were awed at the sight of Shoto and Izuku being together. "

"Mom, Dad, can we keep him? He can stay in my room?"

Enji and Yukiyo let out a soft chuckle. Yukiyo then answers, "I'm afraid we can't, Shoto dear. He also has parents that are worried for him."

"Oh, okay…"

"Speaking of which, where are your parents, Izuku-kun?" Enji asked.

"Um… my mother would meet me here. She'll be here any moment."

"Izuku!"

They all looked and saw a woman with green hair and freckles, running towards them. Inko saw his son with other people and quickly went near him.

She kneels down and gave the child a hug, "You're okay… you're okay."

"I'm fine mom." He then went out of the hug and smiles, "I made a friend today!"

"A friend?"

Izuku points at the Todoroki family who gave a wave at Inko. She stood up and went towards them, "Thank you for keeping an eye on him. I hope he didn't cause any trouble."

Yukiyo dismisses it, "No, it's fine. We just came here too. But our son quickly grew a fond with Izu-chan here."

Shoto nods. He quickly went toward Inko and bows, "I'm Todoroki Shoto, nice to meet you auntie."

Inko giggles, "Nice to meet you too, Shouto-kun."

The three of them also exchanged greetings and introduction as the two children are stuck with their own conversation.

"You must be a beta then Inko, I could tell it from your smell." Yukiyo points it out.

"I smell an Alpha and Omega. My, you two reallu make such a cute couple." Inko compliments.

Enji gently headlocks Yukiyo, "Don't be fooled, she has an attitude of an Alpha. God knows how scary she is when I do something."

"Keep talking dear and I'll make sure it will happen."

Enji wisely kept his mouth shut.

"But still," Yukiyo looks at Izuku, "Izu-chan looks adorable. You must be lucky to have an adorable son."

"I'm truly lucky. But look at your son, Yukiyo-san. He's a charmer."

"He truly is."

Enji knew that he couldn't join in the conversation, _'Women, sometimes can't understand them.'_

He then lets his eyes at the children who are holding hands while talking. Enji smiles at the sight of his son smiling. He felt so worried that his son might be traumatized from the injury he received. But it made him feel so relieved at the sight. His eyes then noticed something bright. He quickly called the attention of both Inko and Yukiyo.

"Look." He pointed at the children.

They noticed the left wrist of the children slightly glowed. Quickly it dissipated, revealing the fated mark of the fated mates. The children's eyes were wide at the mark that was unknown to the both of them. The adults, however, were bewildered. Right at their very eyes, their sons found their fated soulmate.

"You've seen that too, right Inko?" Yukiyo asks.

"Yeah."

In order to knock the two women out of their trance, Enji called the boys to come over. The two quickly went towards them without ever letting go of their hands.

"Can you show us your marks, sweetie?" Yukiyo asks.

The two of them showed their left wrists. Shoto had the mark of beautiful angel wings. Izuku had a heart which had half red like fire, and half blue like water trapped on ice.

Enji observes the mark on Izuku's hand, "Izuku-kun, can you tell me what's your quirk?"

Izuku quickly panics as he hid his mark. Shoto felt the distress and held Izuku's hand, "Izu, what's wrong?"

Inko decides to answer, "The truth is, Izuku here… is quirkless."

Enji and Yukiyo's eyes were as wide as plates.

"His quirk didn't develop when he was four." Inko said.

Izuku quickly looks away in despair. Now that they know that he's quirkless, they'll give him the same look that others give. Then they'll avoid him like a plague. It will happen again. He will be hated. He will –

"I'm still your friend."

Izuku's eyes widens and looks back at Shoto, "W-what?"

"I said that I'm still your friend. I want to be friends with you."

"R-really?"

Shoto nods, "I promise!"

Inko then notices the couple smiling at the sight. She saw no malice behind those smiles. But rather, happiness and relief. _'Maybe, just maybe…'_

They talked for a bit until it was the time to finally call it a day. Inko exchanged numbers with both Enji and Yukiyo so that they can talk and let their sons talk to each other. They exchanged their goodbyes and went on separate ways.

While walking, Inko notices the bright smile on Izuku's face. She could only smile in relief that his son met a wonderful boy and made a new friend.

"I like Shoucchan, Mom."

Inko nods, "Me too, son. Me too."

Yukiyo and Enji smiled and chuckled at their son who kept talking about young Izuku. Knowing the situation of both boys, they are eager to let those two meet once more.

"Mom, Dad."

They looked at their son and answered in unison, "Yes?"

"I want to protect Izu."

The two looked at each other. Shoto then continues to speak, "I don't know why, but Izu felt lonely and scared. I don't want to see Izu like that. I want to protect Izu and be Izu's hero."

They stopped as the two parents knelt down. Enji smiles and ruffles Shoto's hair once more.

"I'm sure you'll be, son."

Yukiyo then answers, "It's okay to be what you want to be. As long as we know that your choice is okay. We'll support you."

Shoto smiles and nods, "I'll make mom and dad proud! I'll also do my best to be Izu's hero!"

"I'm sure you will." They both smiled.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

A year had passed ever since Shoto and Izuku met. They frequently visit each other at the park at weekends. But on weekdays, all they could either do either call at the phone or by video chat. The two of them could still feel each other's emotions and presence. Their parents explained about the mark which they can understand. All they know was that they are now close with each other. But the parents knew that the mark meant something more, but they're too young to understand.

A new school year has started. Even if Izuku met Shoto and it was the greatest gift he had ever received, Kacchan was still there, calling him names and telling him to stay away.

"Izuku, dear?" his mother knocks on the door.

"Come in, mom."

Inko came in with some notebooks and writing materials. She gave them to his son who carefully kept them inside his bag. Inko observed his son's actions. Izuku kept on caressing his mark with glee. The child may not truly understand the meaning behind it, Inko is just happy that his son has another friend who is kind to him. But she quickly became worried if Izuku's so called "Kacchan" would torment the poor child once more. Izuku must had noticed the sudden change of his mother's expression and quickly held his mother's hand.

"Mom, are you okay? Do you feel sad again? Have I done something bad?"

Inko smiles back, _'He's the only one I have.'_ "Nothing, Izuku. I was just thinking about your mark. Don't worry, it's not a bad thing."

"Oh…" Izuku quickly sat beside his mother by the bed.

"Son, I… can you hide your mark from others?"

"Why? Shocchan might be sad if I hid it." Izuku held his wrist.

"I know, but I'm sure Shoto-kun will understand."

Izuku looks away. He wasn't sure about this, but it's his mother. He would always respect and follow her decisions.

"I just want to protect you, Izuku. Bakugo-kun might do something when he sees that mark."

"Kacchan was just playing around, mom. He would never hurt me."

Inko could only sigh. She could see many evident bruises of his son's skin when he would always come home. She knew that it came from "Kacchan", but Izuku would always deny it. There were times he would be able to hide it, there were times he can't.

"But, if that's what mom wants, I'll hide it." Izuku smiles.

"Thank you, sweetie." Izuku hugs his mother.

Inko secretly showed a sad smile. But Izuku hugs her even more, "You'll always be my number one hero."

It hurt Inko when she hears those words, "H-higher than All Might?" they both separate from the hug.

"He's so cool! But you're the best in the whole wide world."

Inko could only smile for his son. It hurts every inch of her, but she would do whatever it takes to protect her son.

-/-/-/-/-/-

"D-Do you really want to go to school, Izuku?" Inko asks as they were walking toward school.

Izuku silently nods without saying a word.

Soon they arrived at Izuku's elementary school. She didn't want to let go of her son, but she doesn't want to go against Izuku's decision.

She kneels down and said, "Be good in school, okay?"

Izuku nods.

"Remember what we promised. Have fun."

"I will." Izuku kissed his mom's cheek and ran toward the entrance.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

After the entrance ceremony, Izuku went to his assigned classroom and picked the window seat at the last row. He avoids any eye contact to the others, especially since they know Izuku's predicament. Others just stare at him with pity. But majority with disdain and disgust.

They knew that quirks are a thing to be accepted in society. Even if the government prepared many programs for people with weak quirks or quirkless, there are those who still discriminate the quirkless population.

Unfortunately, Izuku is one of those.

Izuku chose to ignore them and took his notebook. He doodled a drawing of All Might in his notebook and re read some of the early notes he did for the heroes.

He ignored the fact that a certain blonde slowly crept up to Izuku.

"Oy shitty Deku." Izuku flinched and looked at the blonde.

"K-Kacchan! Good morning." Izuku tried to calm down but failed miserably.

"Never thought I get to see your shitty face in the same classroom."

Before Izuku could answer, Bakugo slammed his hand on Izuku's desk, glaring at the shorter boy.

"Just stay the fuck out of my way, shitnerd."

Bakugo quickly walks away when they all heard the teacher arriving. Izuku kept his notebook and didn't waver any eye contact to his fellow classmates.

The teacher and students both exchanged greetings. The teacher proceeded with role calls and Izuku aanswered when his name was called.

"Oh, there is also one who will be joining us. I almost forgot that. To—"

"Sorry I'm late, sensei."

Outside the classroom was a boy standing. Izuku's eyes widens when he saw who that boy was.

"Shocchan!" Izuku suddenly stands up and waves his hand towards Shoto.

Shoto gave a smile and also waved back at Izuku.

The other class could only stare at them with shock, especially towards Izuku. No one had thought of seeing the boy to be brightly happy. But a certain blonde eas already glaring daggers at the latecomer

Shoto then gave a folded paper which the teacher read.

"I see, well seeing as being late isn't your fault, I hope it won't ever happen again, alright?"

"Yes, sensei."

The teacher then points at the seat beside Izuku,"Take a seat beside Midoriya-kun, there."

Shoto nods and quickly went to his chair. But the small smile on his face is still visible, especially since he is beside Izuku.

"Hi Shocchan!" Izuku whispers.

"Hello to you too, Izu."

Class began with the two of them in the brightest moods.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Class ended quickly that what they anticipated. Somehow no one dared to even tease him. Izuku also observed that others are inviting him to eat with them.

But Shoto's answer is always, "No thanks, I'd rather eat with Izu."

The others wanted to say something but merely shrugged and walks away. They might not say something, but Izuku knows what they're thinking right now.

Izuku is currently waiting for Shoto at the entrance of their school. Shoto stayed in the classroom, since he is one of the assigned students in charge of cleaning.

Even if Shoto told him to go ahead without him, Izuku insisted that he wants to wait for Shoto since both of them will be picked up by their mothers in a few minutes.

He looked at his left wrist which was covered by a wristband of the same color of Shoto's hair, red with white. Shoto also had one in his wrist which was green in color.

"Hey, it's Deku!"

 _'Oh no...'_

He looked and saw three boys who were taller than him. They were not Bakugo's friends, but they did worse than Bakugo.

Izuku was about to walk away but they quickly grabbed his arms. The leader grabbed his bag and messed the contents of his bag.

"Long time no see, Quirkless Freak. Never thought that we get to see your face in this school."

The leader threw the bag at Izuku's torso. The impact was a bit strong which caused Izuku to grunt in pain.

"Heh, weak, never thought you'll get hurt so easily."

Izuku bit his lip hard to not let out any sound that he's in pain. The leader however took note of this and was pissed.

"Let's see how smug you are when we punch you even mo—"

The leader and his other friends didn't get to move when they noticed something cold in their legs. They looked down and saw ice slowly covering them.

"What are you doing with Izu?"

Izuku could only cry in relief when he saw Shoto by the entrance. His right hand a bit frozen, but the trail of ice came first from his right leg.

His eyes widened when he noticed Izuku in pain. His eyes flashed anger and he lets his ice slowly covering them.

"Let him go, gently or else."

The bullies could only comply, letting Izuku go from their deadly grasp. Shoto quickly ran up to him and kneeled down.

"Izu, are you okay?"

Izuku nods, trying to hide the pain from his stomach. Shoto however noticed it amd glared at the other boys. The ice around them started to spread to the boys and Shoto's right side started to frost and his left beginning to smoke.

"Shocchan, please calm down." Izuku stood up and held Shoto's own cold hand. He didn't mind, but he didn't like the look Shoto has.

"Shocchan, please. Stop you're going to hurt them." Izuku begs.

Shoto then took a glance at Izuku, his eyes beginning to have tears. Shoto's eyes widens. He grasps Izuku's own hand and calms down.

The minute Shoto became calm, they both went near the bullies. He put his left palm by the ice and in an instance, began to melt.

Before they left, Shoto looks back, "Hurt him and you'll face me."

They left the fear stricken bullies.

-/-/-/-/-

"Shocchan you big meanie!" Izuku wails as he softly punches Shoto's back.

Shoto carried him in a piggyback ride, insisting that Izuku is hurt and needs attention.

"I did what I need to do as your friend."

"You could get expelled!"

"I'm not using my quirk during class though."

"But still, you could have hurt them!"

"They did mean things to Izu, they deserve it."

"Shocchan!"

"Don't worry, my dad can fix this in case of emergencies."

Izuku could only sigh and bury his face at Shoto's back, "But... I may get separated from you."

Shoto looks back at Izuku, a blush creeping out of his cheek.

"I'm not going anywhere. I made a promise to protect Izu from now on.

"B-but... they'll..."

"I don't care. You said you don't want me to be apart from you. Then I want to protect you."

Shoto smiles when he saw Izuku smiling a bit. There were pink tints in both their cheeks, but chose to ignore it.

"Shocchan..." Izuku began, "What's with your quirk? You have ice on your right, but there is smoke in your melt."

Shoto was silent.

"You also melted your ice... I was just wondering..."

Shoto didn't answer.

Izuku took notice of Shoto's silence, "O-oh! I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to ask... I... I..."

Shoto looks back at Izuku, there was fear and sadness evident on it. But Shoto answers,

"It's a scary memory. B-but you're my friend... and I know... But I trust Izu."

They then stopped at the spot where both their parents would promise to pick them up. The park where they first met.

They sat by the shade as Izuku noticed Shoto touching his scar.

"I... I was five that time. I was sick with a fever. My dad was at work and my mom and sister left to buy some medicine. They told me not to open the door to strangers which I did."

Shoto went silent for a bit, then continued, "I heard the lock and the door being opened. I thought it was either my mom and my sister or my dad... But I saw a man wearing black, with a knife on his hand."

"Shocchan..." Izuku replies, "You can stop if you want..."

But Shoto continues, "I followed him secretly until he went in the kitchen. But phone suddenly ran... he got scared... then he held something in his hand... then the last thing I felt was that hot liquid in my eye."

Izuku's eyes widens and proceeds to hug Shoto. The dual colored boy suddenly cries and hugs Izuku back.

"I-I'm scared of my left side... I'm scared of it... It hurts... I don't want to feel that..."

"Shocchan..."

Izuku then went out of the hug and look directly at Shoto. He wipes the tears away from the taller boy. Izuku knew that Shoto wouldn't calm down in any minute.

A thought came out of his mind. Izuku caresses the scar to which Shoto flinches. He slowly went near and kissed the scar.

"I-Izu...!" Shoto blushes.

"M-my mom told me that kissing it can make you feel better... I want you to feel better... so..."

Shoto slowly smiles, releasing a soft chuckle, "Thank you, Izu."


	2. Chapter 2

Where we get to see Izuku's quirk.

-/-/-/-/-

Shoto would always consider his friend, Izu before anything else. He didn't know why, but meeting the green haired boy made Shoto's life more interesting than ever. He heard the boy crying and Shoto got curious. It was just a spur in the moment that Shoto helped the boy. But when they touched hands, he knew he felt something.

Shoto wasn't ignorant, even as a child, after that horrid incident, he became observant and knowledgeable with his surroundings. One if it was the feeling when they touched hands.

Shoto felt Izuku's fear and sadness. He felt a secret deep within him. But what disturbed him was the voices he heard from Izuku's head. He felt every emotion and of course, it may be one of his hidden nightmares.

That's why he felt the need to protect him. Inko once told him that he had to hide his mark. She said that it could protect Izuku. He's curious, but for now, protecting Izuku is his priority.

"Dad." Shoto calls the attention of Enji who was reading something in the newspaper.

Enji sets the newspaper down, "Yes, Shoto?"

"Teach me how to use my quirk."

Enji's eyes widens. Yukiyo heard the conversation and decides to join in.

"Son, I know that you're quirk is powerful. But, we're not sure if you can handle it yet. I was planning on training you when you reach ten. Shoto, you're only seven years old."

Shoto looks directly at his dad, "I know... but... last week I used my quirk at the bullies at school, my ice quirk."

"Shoto!" Yukiyo exclaims, "You know that is not allowed."

"It was after class, mom. They were hurting Izu. I don't want that. I used my ice quirk... but... I'm still afraid of my other side."

Enji and Yukiyo looked at each other. Shoto then continues,

"I want to be a hero like dad and All Might. But how can I be when I can't protect the person I care about?"

Shoto looks at both of them, the look of fiery determination is present in his eyes, "Dad, teach me how to properly fight. I can only use my left side for melting the ice. I also want mom to teach me on how I can use my ice quirk."

"I'm not sure, Shoto..." Yukiyo interjects.

"Please... I want to become stronger."

Yukiyo and Enji looked at each other once more. They knew that Shoto is still young. But the look Shoto has can't make them deny the child to his wishes.

"Fine." Enji sighs as he ruffles Shoto's hair, "We're not gonna stop you from doing so. But we're gonna take it slow. I'll teach you basic combat training while your mother would teach you about your ice quirk."

Shoto smiles, "Thank you, mom and dad."

-/-/-/-/-

"You're training, Shoucchan?" Izuku asks as he took a bite of his snack.

"Yes. I asked mom and dad to train me. So far, I'm getting the hang of using my ice quirk. Dad is even kind enough to teach me how to defend myself and you as well."

Izuku smiles, "As long as Shocchan takes it easy. It's both your quirk, right? I know you can handle it."

"Thanks, Izu."

The two of them sat together at the cafeteria. They ignored the others who kept on pestering Shoto about joining them.

Since everyone found out that Shoto is a smart boy, plus he has a powerful quirk, many wanted to befriend him.

However, the dual colored boy was not blind to notice people who are looking at him for his prowess and not who he truly is.

"Only Izu is enough for me. Some people in here can be mean." Shoto whispered out of Izuku's earshot.

"By the way, next year is your birthday, right?" Shoto nods, "Then you'll also be presented!"

"O-oh..." Shoto knew that by the child's eight birthday, they would be presented.

"I know that Shoucchan will be an Alpha! He's strong and cool!" Izuku beams, "Unlike me though, I might be a Beta. It's been in my family for how many years."

Shoto sighs and caresses Izu's hand for comfort, "Izu is still Izu. Nothing will change. It's because I like Izu."

"I like Shocchan too!"

Shoto's world brightens even more when Izuku smiles.

 _'I'll definitely protect you.'_

They were disturbed from their own world when a loud bang was heard from their table. Both of them turned and saw Bakugo with smoke in his palms. He is glaring daggers at the two, especially in Shoto's presence.

"Hey, Halfie, you come with me right now before I blow you up." Bakugo growls.

"What if I don't want to? Especially since I don't want to leave Izu alone." Shoto retorts earning a pissed off glare at the blonde.

"Just fucking come with me, goddamn it!"

"K-Kacchan, language!"

"Shut up, Deku!"

Shoto was about to decline the overly exploding blonde but Izuku urges him to go.

"I-Izu... are you sure?" Shoto asks, not sure if Izuku was really urging him to go with it.

"I-it's not a good idea to make Kacchan made even more. It seems like he wants to talk to you. I'll be fine, don't worry about me."

Shoto was about to answer but Bakugo grabs his hand and drags the dual colored child away.

"Don't follow us, Deku, or else!" Bakugo shouted through the distance.

-/-/-/-/-/-

The two of them went to a secluded area by their school's rooftop. Shoto came out first before Bakugo. The dual colored child stare at the blonde with confusion and at the same time doubt.

"What do you want, Bakugo? Not unless you're planning on something."

Before Bakugo could reply, he shot an explosion at Shoto's direction. Shoto however, calmly let enough ice rise up to block the attack. Bakugo jumps away when ice was almost near him.

"Heh, as expected, you're strong."

Shoto glares at the blonde as he proceeds to melt the ice he made.

"I don't want to get in trouble just because of you. I'll go down now if that's what you only need me for." Shoto walks away, but Bakugo blocks his path.

"Oy, Icyhot, there is something off with you."

Shoto's face remained blank, "What would that be then Bakugo?"

"You're with Deku all the time. I didn't even know that he already met you."

"So?"

"What are you to him?"

Shoto kept calm and answered, "He is someone I care about, a friend. Is there any meaning behind this?"

Bakugo clicks his tongue and walks away, "Che, no reason. I'm just warning you that shittynerd you're hanging out with? He is nothing but a weak crybaby. He can't do anything!"

Shoto glares at the blonde, "You're nothing but a bully, Bakugo."

"So? I'm saying the truth, he's just a Deku. Nothing will change."

Shoto took every ounce of will not to activate his ice quirk, which he finally got the hand of basic defense and attack. As much as Shoto wants to just freeze him, he values his moral conduct and of course, he didn't want to see Izu mad with him.

"I'll be going then." Shoto said as he walks away. But he pauses and looks back at Bakugo, "Someday, I know that Izu will prove you wrong. Not everyone is weak."

He left Bakugo alone while Shoto is trapped in his own thoughts. While going down the stairs, he removed his wristband and stare at the mark he received from Izuku.

He found a book about marks and found out details about it. Izuku was his soulmate. He knew that Izuku would be his beloved when they grow up in the future. Shoto already accepts it, he accepts it with all his heart. But Izuku seems to not yet understand the mark behind it. He made a promise to Inko not to tell the meaning of it. His father then told him that the soulmate mark has the symbol of their quirk. If his soulmate was quirkless, all he would had received was a red string around his wrist. That red string would connect to that person if they met at the future.

But he has the symbol of angel wings and Shoto knew that it belonged to Izuku.

He knew that Izuku is strong, but he felt that he's hiding something from him. Judging from the way he once talked to Inko, he knew that Inko told his son to hide it.

Soon he'll find it out. But for now, he'll stay by Izuku's side. When the right time comes and if they were to be presented, what he's feeling right now will never change.

He'll wait for Izuku to tell him that. Shoto will be waiting.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Aizawa had a very bad day. He's bleeding badly in an alley where no one can even see him. The wound by his side was too serious and it was hell enough if he moved just one inch.

"U-ugh... planned attacks, huh... Smartasses."

He chuckles watching as the pain was getting unbearable. His eyes were getting heavy, but deep inside him shouts that he should stay awake until someone helps him. But how? They broke his phone and he has no ways of contacting him.

He was about to close his eyes when there was nothing anymore to do. But he heard a soft chime of bells within his earshot. He slowly opens his eyes and saw a bright light of gold. Aizawa noticed someone by the light. He was sure that he saw a person, but behind him was a pair of large white wings, glowing gold. The sounds it was making was soft and melodic. Bells making tunes and a fine melody. It was able to calm Aizawa down, ignoring the pain by his side. Then Aizawa noticed the two wings being folded toward the person, then spread out once more. He saw one feather glowing gold, it was floating towards him. The feather touched Aizawa and he felt something.

His energy is replenishing. His wound began to heal. There was no more pain and he was able to fully open his eyes. The golden light disappeared and so as the soft melody. Aizawa slowly stood up and observed his body. He noticed that the wound in his side is gone and so as the trail of blood. The only thing reminding him of the wound was the tear in his shirt.

 _'Whoever did this is either powerful, kind, or stupid. Or all of the choices.'_ He thoughts.

Before he could even leave, he saw a boy with green hair unconscious on the floor. Aizawa quickly ran to his aid and carried the boy by his arms. He noticed that the child is also experiencing a nosebleed. Without any hesitation, he rushed out of the alley and carried the boy to the nearest hospital.

-/-/-/-/-/-

 _'I really overdid it huh?'_ Izuku groans.

He slowly opens his eyes and saw white around the room. He notices the surroundings around him. Izuku is lying in a bed. He noticed by the table beside him are tissues that had a few drops of blood.

What made him stare a bit was an elderly woman sitting by the chair, infront of him. She was doing some paper work, but she looked at Izuku's direction and smiled.

"Glad to see that you're awake, child."

Izuku recognizes her, "W-wait! You're Recovery Girl!"

Recovery Girl chuckles, "I am, child. But still, it took a lot of stamina for you to heal Aizawa. I'm impressed."

Izuku then remembers, "Is... is he alright?"

"He's beyond alright, Midoriya-kun. Luckily for him, all the wounds in his body are healed. But you on the other hand collapsed due to exhaustion."

She then points at his body, "I just healed you with a bit of stamina left in your body. You've been asleep for three hours."

"Oh no!" Izuku explains, "Shocchan and mom will be mad!"

"Don't worry." Another person entered the room, it was Aizawa, "I'll take you home."

"E-Eraser Head!? Umm... it's okay... I can go home by myself."

"I'm responsible for now about your safety. It's reckless that you went to that kind of place... but I'm grateful for what you did. It was still reckless though. Also, just call me Aizawa, I don't like any attention when I take you home."

"Oh..." Izuku looks down by his hands, "Also, I... I think you saw my quirk... right? C-can you please not tell anyone? I made a promise to someone about not using it."

"But you used it, Midoriya-kun." Chiyo pointed out.

"I know... I just broke it..."

Aizawa and Chiyo didn't pry about it anymore.

Aizawa sighs, "Alright. I'm taking you home. I'll just say that I saw you collapse or something."

"T-thank you, Aizawa-san. I'm sorry for the trouble."

"It's fine."

Aizawa assisted Izuku to get out of the bed. After saying thanks to Chiyo, they immediately left the infirmary. Chiyo proceeds to look back at the papers she had in her hands. The words of Izuku made her wonder about his predicament even more.

"Midoriya Izuku is listed as quirkless, huh? Interesting."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Izu!" Izuku and Aizawa looked at the boy running in the distance. They saw Shoto along with Yukiyo and Inko running toward them.

Shoto got there first and catches his breath. Then he said with a voice filled with worry,"Where were you? When I got from the store with mom, you weren't there with us! Aunty Inko was worried!"

"I… um… sorry, Shocchan."

Shoto sighs and hugs the green haired child, "It's okay, and you're here now."

"Izuku!" Inko immediately hugs his son, "Don't do that again, Izuku! I was scared to death."

"I'm sorry, mom." Izuku bows his head.

Inko smiles and caresses Izuku's cheek, "The important thing is that you're here safe and sound."

Aizawa then recognizes Inko, "Inko? He's your son?"

Inko then looks up and saw a familiar face of her teenage years, "A-Aizawa-kun! Long-time no see. It's been awhile, but thank you for finding my son."

"It's fine, Inko. He almost collapsed when I happen to bump into him. I just took him to a friend of mine for a check-up. It was just heat exhaustion."

"Oh, but still thank you, Aizawa-kun." Inko bows.

"No need to thank me, I just did the right thing."

Yukiyo then said, "You know each other, Inko-san?"

Shoto then grabs the attention of Izuku who was listening to the conversation of adults. Izuku turns and saw the look of worry in Shoto's face.

"Shocchan?"

"Are you okay, Izu? From what that man said, you collapsed."

Izuku chuckles, waving his hands dismissively, "I'm fine. I'm just sickly when the wrong timing strikes."

"I see." Shoto said, "I better work hard again to protect you."

"E-eh? Shocchan, it's fine!"

"Nope."

Izuku sighs, _'_ _At least I helped someone though. Sorry, Shocchan. But you'll find out someday.'_

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

It was another day of school when Izuku noticed something off. Shoto arrived on time, but had a red tint on his cheek. His eyes seemed droopy as well. The green haired child ran toward his friend.

"Shocchan, good morning." Izuku greets with a smile.

Shoto smiles back, "G-good morning, Izu…" He then coughs a bit loudly which causes Izuku to worry.

"S-Shocchan… are you okay?"

"Y-yeah… I just have a mild cough, nothing to worry about."

Izuku wasn't convinced. He then used both of his hands and placed it on Shoto's forehead. His eyes widens, "Shocchan, you're both burning and cold!"

"I-I'll be fine… Izu –"

"Shocchan!"

-/-/-

Shoto woke up feeling weak and with a massive headache. Though, he felt a blanket in his body and lying down on a soft mattress. He noticed that everything around him is white. He slowly sat up and observed his surroundings.

 _'_ _I'm in the infirmary? How did I get here?'_

"Todoroki-kun, I see that you're awake." Shoto then saw their school nurse walk toward him, "You have a high fever right now. Luckily, a classmate of yours managed to get some help and carry you here."

"I-I see." His voices was hoarse, "T-thank you, sensei."

The nurse chuckles, "It's not only me who you should be thanking."

They heard the infirmary door being opened. Shoto's eyes widened at the realization. Izuku is standing there with a worried look. In his hands were two lunchboxes and some drinks.

"Shocchan!" He walks toward the bed, "Are you okay? I-I brought lunch and water. You might be hungry and you also need it for medicine. So I brought yours and mine so we can eat together too. I also made sure that I copied notes so you can borrow them la –"

Shoto puts a finger in Izuku's lips, "It's alright. Thank you very much Izu. I appreciated it all."

The nurse then clears her throat, "Since your friend is here, Todoroki-kun, I can leave you two alone. I'll just handle some work. You can eat your lunch peacefully."

"Thank you, sensei." They both said in unison. The nurse nods and took her leave. The two boys were now alone.

Izuku sets the lunchboxes by the bed and grabs the nearest chair there is. Izuku sits up and opens Shoto's lunchbox. He then grabs the spoon and proceeds to feed the dual colored child.

"W-wait, I can handle it, Izu!"

"But you're sick! I don't want you to pressure yourself."

Shoto sighs and pinches Izuku's cheeks, "You should eat first, I can handle myself. I want to eat together with Izu, please?"

Izuku pouts, "I want to feed Shocchan, but since you're sick… fineee."

Shoto smiles, "Good." He grabs his lunchbox as Izuku grabbed his. They both ate their lunch in peace. Shoto proceeds to just observe Izuku who is munching on his food.

"Hey, Izu." Shoto began after drinking water, "What do you think of love?"

Izuku looks at him, "Why do you ask Shocchan?"

"Well, I always saw my mom and dad showing love like maybe kissing and hugging. They said that's the reason I was born. Because they love each other."

"Well… Mom said that I'm still too young to know it. But if I think about love… it's like Shocchan!"

"E-eh!?" Shoto almost dropped his lunchbox.

"Shocchan is nice, he never hurts me. He is always beside me and he always said that he'll protect me, even if I'm okay. He's smart, he's kind, somehow, maybe like love. That's how I see about love!"

Shoto smiles, being happy right now, he wants to hug the cute innocent creature in front of him. But since he's sick, he'll just have to wait 'till he gets better.

"Izu is cute."

"E-eh!?" Izuku blushes.

Shoto chuckles and pinches Izuku's cheek.

Shoto then finishes his lunch which Izuku gladly took it put in in the table. The dual colored child then lies down in his bed, gazing at Izuku.

"I don't want to sleep though, I want to spend time with Izu."

"Aunty Yukiyo will pick you up later, Shocchan. Plus, the nurse said that you should get some rest. Class will start soon too. But I also don't want to leave Shocchan alone."

Shoto slowly held his hand, "Stay until I fall asleep?"

Izuku nods, "O-okay."

With a content sigh, Shoto fell asleep.

-/-/-/-

 _What's that tune..._

 _It's so soft... beautiful..._

Shoto tried to open his eyes, but was a bit blinded by the golden light. But he immediately calms down when he hears those soft chimes.

 _Bright..._

But he could see a pair of large wings in his view, white and beautiful. Shoto wanted to fully open his eyes, but fatigue took onto him.

Before he could close his eyes, he saw that beautiful winged creature kiss its wings, and one beautiful feather floating towards him.

-/-/-

Shoto felt someone gently shaking him from his sleep. He slowly opens his eyes and saw his mother staring at him with with worried eyes.

"Shoto, are you okay?"

"Y-yeah... I'm fine."

Shoto was about to sleep again when he noticed something off. He quickly sat up and touched his neck. He tried speaking and noticed that his voice isn't hoarse anymore. The headache is gone and so as his urge to cough violently.

"Shoto, take it easy." Yukiyo tries to calm the boy down, "The nurse said that you had a fever a few hours ago. But when she checked your temperature the moment I got here, you're all better. Seeing your reaction too, I can see that you're bewildered as us."

Shoto stares at Yukiyo, "I don't know, mom."

"Oh, it's about time we go home. The nurse also asked me to take Izuku-kun home too."

"I-Izu?"

"Well..." She points at the nurse's table and saw their nurse tending on Izuku. The green haired child was holding a tissue on his nose.

"The nurse found him near the restroom with a nosebleed. We didn't know why, but maybe it was just the heat or he didn't feel good." Yukiyo sighs, "I called Inko-san about it and told her that I'll take you both home."

"Is Izu okay?" Shoto asks, feeling both worry and concern.

"It's alright, Shoto, the bleeding stopped and he's already feeling better."

He sighs in relief, then he heard Izuku running toward him. Shoto clicked his tongue. The moment Izuku was beside him, he took the moment to hug the smaller boy in his arms.

"Don't scare me like that! I'm the one who is sick, not you!"

"S-sorry, Shocchan..."

He went out of the hug and squeezed Izuku's face, "You're okay, right? No headaches? Pains? Or anything?"

Izuku nods.

"Good."

He flicked his fingers at Izuku's forehead, "Ow!"

Then proceeds to hug him again, "I'm glad you're okay, Izu."

Yukiyo watches the scene in front of her in awe. It's not everyday she gets to see her son clingy and worried.

'It's almost time that you two are presented. I hope that you'll never waver when the time comes.'

Before they could finish hugging, Yukiyo silently took his phone and took a photo of the two of them. She'll send it to Inko and may show it to his husband if ever needed to calm down.

-/-/-/-

Izuku stares at the computer in both awe and fear. By the screen is something that a child couldn't even handle to watch. But Izuku kept every detail there is at the fight right in front of him. Someone was live in the social media and recorded every bits of the scene itself.

It was his favorite hero, All Might fighting the monster right in front of him. Not only that, Endeavor was also there teaming up with All Might. The city surrounding it was ablaze caused by one of the villains.

The scene was horrid, many civilians screaming out of fear.

But one thing changed, one thing that made the horrific scene fill with hope.

All Might's smile.

Endeavor's roar of flames.

They were still ready to fight.

Izuku watched in awe as they both fought the monster in front of them. From what Izuku has observed, the monster had multiple quirks.

But it was not the only thing that he noticed.

He observed Endeavor fighting. Izuku saw some similarities between the man he knew and the hero in front of him.

Then he realized that Endeavor was Shoto's dad. He once saw Enji use his flames and it all came clear

Endeavor is Shoto's dad. Endeavor is Todoroki Enji.

But he saw both All Might and Endeavor completely wounded and bloody. But they kept on fighting just to destroy the monster in front of them.

They won, the monster was destroyed. But at what cost?

Before the video was cut off, he saw both Enji bloodied and collapsed on the floor, as All Might held onto his stomach and collapsed too.

Izuku could only imagine the pain they're in right now. Two great heroes wounded in an epic yet horrific battle.

Then he remembers Shoto, the look on his face if he sees his dad wounded. From what he could see, their wounds were bad.

Izuku imagines Shoto's horrific face when he sees his dad. Then All Might, the hero and Symbol of Peace, wounded. They might see him as a weak person.

Izuku didn't want that, both heroes to suffer the consequences, and for Shoto to ever see his dad in that condition.

With a strong resolve, he locked the door in his room and opens the window.

He is forbidden to do so, but it's his quirk and decision. He knew what would happen and he knew the limits.

He can't have it.

He can't have Shoto crying.

-/-/-/-/-/-

It wasn't hard for Izuku to sneak inside the hospital without being seen. Right now, he's acting like a normal person just walking around the hospital. He was looking for both All Might and Shoto's father. It was then easy when he heard the voices of both Yukiyo and Shoto along with Shoto's sister.

Izuku hid by the far corner but stayed within earshot. He was able to hear what they were saying. He didn't know why, but he could feel Shoto's distress right now. He had the urge to send a comfort signal for him, but Izuku was afraid that he might be seen. As he took a peak, he saw Yukiyo who tried her very best to be calm. But Shoto had it worst. There were tears in his eyes and he was clinging onto his mother.

"Your husband might not make it…" The doctor briefly said.

Yukiyo's eyes widens even more, she heard that his husband is in serious condition. They were able to take both of them. But still, she wondered why it was very grave…

"W-why….? I thought you took them on time… I thought…!"

"M-mom… what is the doctor saying…?" Shoto tries to ask, he was desperate for answers. Desperate to know if his father will be alright.

Shoto turns to the doctor, "S-sensei… will dad be alright?"

The doctor bows down, "I'm sorry. Your husband suffered from internal bleeding. He may have not noticed, but one of his ribs punctured his lung. If we were to do surgery… it might get worse."

Yukiyo cried even more. Shoto's sister, Fuyumi, hugged her mother as she too cried. Shoto tried to process the words he heard. He couldn't understand some of it, but he knew what it meant.

"D-dad will d-die…?"

"I'm sorry but this is what we can do for now. Not even our best quirk users can find a solution to it. All you can do is spend time with him before it's too late."

Izuku didn't listen to it anymore. He ran away to the nearest window, leaving the Todoroki family to cry in their sorrow.

Shoto wanted to cry, the thought of losing his dad would hurt him too much. He wanted too. But as his tears began to fall, he felt something deep inside of him. It was reaching to him for comfort. He knew where it went. Shoto ran away from his mother and sister and followed that feeling. He felt a strong gust of wind from the direction he was running to.

He reached an open window, looked out and found no one. But he knew someone was there, reaching out to him.

He then looked at his right and his eyes widens. It was a feather, the feather that he saw when he was sick.

 _'_ _I… I thought that it was just a dream…'_

He couldn't remember every bits of it, but he knew that he saw that beautiful feather floating towards him. He took it and held it in his chest, the feeling was similar to the one that was reaching out to him.

 _'_ _Are you trying to say that I shouldn't give up?'_

He looks out of the window.

He could only pray and hope for a miracle.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **Beep… beep…. Beep…..**

The sound of the heart monitor echoed throughout the room. The sound of the man breathing heavily, joined together. Izuku sees it. The man that he now calls uncle, Todoroki Enji. He is Shoto's father and also the number two hero, Endeavor.

Seeing Enji right now made Izuku's heart clench. How he saw Yukiyo cry, Fuyumi trying to comfort their mother, who is also crying, and Shoto, when he understood what they meant….

Izuku's heart clenched when he saw the look in Shoto's face. It was the same when he told Izuku of his scar, but it was worst. His beloved dad, is at the verge of dying.

Izuku didn't want Shoto to feel his pain. He never knew his father. He never saw him. Izuku never felt what a love of a father can do. Now, Shoto would also feel it, add that nostalgic and melancholic feeling if his father were to die right now.

Izuku went near the bed and observed Enji even more. He needs to heal the father of his beloved. He would never let Shoto be sad like him.

He would have Shoto stay in a complete family.

Izuku closes his eyes and lets out his quirk. A pair of large beautiful white wings appeared on his back. It hung on Izuku's back waiting for flight or for it to be used.

He closed his eyes and lets his wings glow that beautiful golden color. His wings spreads out as the same soft chimes started playing. Izuku opens his eyes and saw the pained look of Enji. With his unwavering resolve, he folded one of his wings onto his lips, giving it a soft kiss. He spreads it out once more as two feathers separates from the wings. The first feather stayed on Izuku's palm, but the glow of gold is still present. The other floated towards Enji and it landed on his chest. It glowed again along with Enji's body, the feather disappeared.

Izuku immediately went out of the window and flew away before anyone could see him. It was night-time and dark outside. His wings weren't glowing anymore. No one would notice him for now, so he moves fast.

He flew up onto the upper floor from Enji's window. Izuku could feel himself on the verge of losing consciousness, plus, he could taste metal by his lips. He ignored the pain and held onto the feather by his chest. He then opens the window and enters. The room was dark and there were no lights. But Izuku could see All Might awake, but in pain. The form he has is skinny and not the proud form he had as a hero. He took the hood of his jacket and covered his whole face.

"A-All Might…" he calls out.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Toshinori knew that he would be at his limit right now. The monster punched him with every ounce of strength he had. Even if Enji was there to help him, it still stood firmly onto the ground. But when the fight ended, he knew that his limit would start right now.

Not only that, he found out that Enji is in critical condition. He felt guilty that he dragged the man who already has a family. Toshinori doesn't know what he'll do if he ever finds out that Enji will die, leaving his family to weep and cry. They would eventually move on. But he was worried at the youngest Todoroki. Here he was, with a fatal injury, and his comrade in a life threatening situation.

"A-All Might…"

Toshinori flinched when he heard a voice. He looks onto the window and saw a hooded figure. _'_ _A child?'_ Toshinori thoughts. He then felt scared.

"Kid, what are you doing here?" Toshinori asks, trying to calm down since the child saw him in his weakest form.

"I just came here to see you. I heard what happened… and I felt concerned and worried. I'm a fan… but don't worry though, your secret is safe with me."

Toshinori sighs and smiles, "I appreciate your concern, boy. But you have to go home now, your parents might be looking for you."

The boy didn't answer.

Toshinori bitterly chuckles, "It's sad isn't it kid. I may have disappointed you after seeing me in this pathetic form."

"You're still my favorite hero, All Might. Nothing will change."

Toshinori might not see the boy's face, but he could see the soft smile.

"All Might is cool and brave. He's still a hero."

Toshinori's eyes widens.

Then all of a sudden, Toshinori saw two beautiful white wings by the boy's back as they began to glow gold. It was bright, but it was beautiful. The soft chimes of melody was able to soothe his soul. Then he saw it, beneath the boy's hood were green emerald orbs , a speck of green hair, freckles, and a beautiful smile.

The feather in the boy's palm glowed and it floated toward Toshinori. It landed on the man's chest and everything around him glowed brightly.

Toshinori shuts his eyes.

When he opens them again, the boy was nowhere to be seen. But then, he felt stronger like what he was before. He his phone and a mirror by the drawer. He lightens his phone and saw through the reflection of the mirror, were bandages. He sets aside the mirror and slowly unwraps it.

His eyes widened.

His injury is gone.

-/-/-/-/-

 **A/N: Next chapter will be another explanation and where our precious children will be presented! yaaaaayyyyyy XDD**


	3. Chapter 3

**(After All Might and Endeavor were healed)**

Inko saw the news with complete worry and horror. She knew that Endeavor is Shoto's father. But the news of Endeavor and All Might in a hospital spread like wild fire. According to the news, there was massive destruction due to the villain's quirk. But thanks to the both of them, they were able to save the civilians and subdue the villain.

Right now, she was talking to Yukiyo who seemed to calm down.

"He'll be okay, Yukiyo-san." Inko said.

 **"I know, he's a stubborn man. But... I'm just worried for him. The injuries were very severe... he might not make it Inko-san."**

Inko felt sympathetic for the white haired woman. It's true that raising a child, let alone children, can be very difficult. Especially if it's from the loss of your beloved.

"Just have faith in your husband. You may not know that a miracle might happen."

 **"I guess..."**

"Anyways, how's Shoto-kun and Fuyumi-chan doing?"

 **"Not good, they seem distraught by the news. I just don't know what I'll do if I lose him, Inko. Shoto has the speck of his father. His left side would only make me remember him."**

"Yukiyo!" Inko scolds, dropping the honorifics, "Don't jump into conclusions and don't say that to your son! I know that you're a mess right now, but don't drag your children there. It would get worst…"

Inko could hear the choked sobs from the other line, **"I... I'm sorry..."**

"I know... I know... but please, for your husband and children, calm down."

Then Inko heard the voice of Shoto from the background along with his sister. They were frantic and at the same time happy from the tone of their voice.

"Y-Yukiyo, is everything alright?"

Yukiyo then answers, **"I-I don't know... Shoto and Fuyumi said that Enji is okay... they also said that he's awake..."**

"Then go to him! Check it for yourself!"

 **"Thank you Inko-san. I'll talk to you later!"**

The call ended as Inko sets the phone down. She sighs in relief and prayed that the Todoroki family would be alright. She then proceeds to his son's room. Excited to tell her son that Enji might make it.

She knocks on the door, "Izuku, I have something to tell you."

There was no response.

"It's about Shoto-kun's father. I was wondering if you also want to visit."

Again, there was nothing.

Inko proceeded to turn the door knob, only to find out that it was locked. She panicked a bit.

"Izuku?"

There was no response. She then went to her room and got one of the spare keys. She got back and opened the lock door.

She drops the keys and her eyes widens. Same room, same things, same bed...

But lying by the floor is her son. There was blood in his lips and nose and he was breathing heavily.

Inko rushes for the phone and calls the emergency services.

"Hello! Yes, I'm Midoriya Inko and I live in (...). Please hurry, my son is unconscious and bleeding. I just found it out... please hurry!"

-/-/-/-/-

Shoto woke up suddenly when he felt something off. He is currently on a chair by his father's hospital room.

It was a few hours ago when Shoto decided to check his father, only to see that he's finally awake.

Shoto called his mother and sister, along with the doctor to check up on him.

But they were all bewildered when they asked the question and to what Enji answered to them.

"I feel fine. Tired but fine. I don't feel any pain from what you said."

The doctors quickly took him to the X-ray room. After a few tests, they found out that his ribs were all back to its original position and his lungs weren't punctured anymore.

Everyone was shocked by the discovery of course. No one would even thought that kind of injury would heal in a short amount of time.

But the entire Todoroki family could only feel happiness and relief. They wanted to thank the one who made the miracle that seems impossible.

The doctor advised that Enji should stay for a few days for observation. Even if the injury suddenly healed, they just wanted to make sure that there weren't any complications.

Her mother and Fuyumi decided to go home and get some stuff for themselves and for Enji. Shoto volunteered to stay at his father's side.

Right now, he woke up suddenly with a gut feeling that something's wrong. Shoto noticed that the sky outside is starting to get bright.

He then felt his father stirring from his sleep. Shoto quickly ran toward him.

Enji's eyes slowly opens, he looks at his side and saw Shoto, "S-Shoto?" He calls out with a hoarse voice, "You're still here? Where's your mother and sister?"

"They went home to get some stuff. I told them that I would stay..." Shoto then proceeds to hug his father, "I was scared... I... they said that you won't make it..."

Enji sighs in relief. He then returns the hug and ruffles Shoto's hair, "But I'm here and the doctor says that I will be fine. Your dad's a stubborn old man. I won't go anywhere."

"Y-you defeated that monster, right?"

Enji chuckles, "All Might and I did. We want to make sure that all will be alright for the future generations. Including you, your mother, Fuyumi, and the Midoriya family."

Shoto snuggles to his father even more, "I'm glad that dad beat the bad guys... and that dad is still here..."

"Me too, kid. Me too."

The door suddenly opens revealing Yukiyo and Fuyumi with bags and a bag of food.

"Enji!" Yukiyo exclaims as both of them went near Enji's bed, "How are you? Are you hurt? Is there anything we —"

"I'm fine, Yukiyo. You can stop worrying. I just feel tired. But I'll live."

Yukiyo whacks his head, "I have the right to worry about your well-being! You'll give me grey hairs because of you!"

"Alright! Alright! I give up!"

Fuyumi chuckled at their parent's antics. Shoto on the other hand tilts his head, "Fuyumi-nee, what are they doing?" he points out.

"Oh, nothing, Shoto. Just them loving each other."

"Oh." Shoto replies, _'I hope Izu and I can be like that...'_

"Dad." Fuyumi then calls for their attention, "H-how did you recover?"

Enji then falls silent. From the look that he has right now, they could see that even Enji didn't have a clue.

"Truth to be told, I don't really know. But... I remember that I was in pain that time. Then all of a sudden, I heard a soft chime, a melody. I was about to open my eyes, but a bright golden light blinded me. But I know that I saw a golden feather flying toward me."

He then touches his chest, "When the light dissipated, I opened my eyes. But I saw no one. Then I tried to sit up, but I felt no pain. Then after that, Shoto came in."

Fuyumi was about to answer, but Shoto spoke first, "D-dad… it also happened to me."

"What?" Enji said. Yukiyo and Fuyumi both looked at Shoto.

"I was sick that time at the school infirmary. After Izu ate lunch with me, I fell asleep… but I also saw what dad saw."

"Wait, is that the reason why you recovered so quickly, too?" Yukiyo asks, as she kneels down in Shoto's height.

Shoto nods, "Yeah, I woke up and the headache was gone."

"Does that mean that dad's mysterious recovery also happened to Shoto?" Fuyumi speculated.

Enji then said, "Wait, you were with Izuku, right?" Shoto nods, "We better confirm this ourselves."

"That reminds me!" Fuyumi then interjects, "While we were walking to your room, I saw aunt Inko at the reception area. She looks worried and scared to death."

Shoto's eyes widened. He then ran to his sister and took her hand, "Dad, mom, we're going to the reception area."

Before they could answer, Shoto drags his sister away from the room. They were fast walking toward the reception area.

Fuyumi saw the look Shoto has. She is Shoto's sister, Fuyumi knows what face he is showing right now. The boy had the look of worry. She knew Izuku well, and Shoto would be even broken if something were to happen to Shoto's first friend.

She even knew the mark hidden in Shoto's wrist. Plus, they weren't even presented yet. Fuyumi is a beta, but she knows that Shoto will be an Alpha in the future.

Fuyumi knows the signs that their connection starts growing. If her deductions were correct, Shoto felt that his mate is in distress. Right now, she could only accompany her brother and assure him if anything would happen.

They arrived at the reception are. Fuyumi took the liberty to ask the nurse in front of them.

"Excuse me, ma'am. Have you seen a woman with green hair and freckles passing by?"

The nurse was confused at first, but then answers, "Oh, I saw her. She is the mother of the recent patient that we have today. She was frantic when she came here, asking for the doctor to tell her what happened."

Shoto then asks, "I-is the patient named Midoriya Izuku?"

"Yes."

Fuyumi's eyes widens. She looks at Shoto who sat down at the floor from shock, _'_ _No, not good!'_

She then turns back at the nurse, "Where is Midoriya Izuku? We are friends with the Midoriya family. Right now, my brother needs to see him. He's his fated mate! It's complicated and cannot be explained right now!"

The nurse saw the urgency and then replies, "H-he's at room 615. The first number indicates the floor."

"Thank you." Fuyumi then kneels down at her brother and puts a hand on his shoulder, "Shoto…"

"Nee-san…. He needs me…. He needs me!"

"I know, Shoto, I know. Deep breaths, okay, calm down for Izu-kun, okay?"

Shoto shakily nods as he tries to calm down. Fuyumi smiles in approval. Fuyumi then speaks again, "We're going to Izu-kun's room. But you must not panic, okay? The last thing Izu-kun needs is you panicking, alright."

Shoto nods.

"Good." She then carries Shoto in her arms as they took the elevator ride.

-/-/-/-/-

Inko didn't know why this all happened. She only wanted a normal life with her child, the one that she carried from her love, Izuku's father. Yet, why? The image she is seeing right now clenches her heart into bits.

Her beloved child, in a hospital. With an IV drip and blood bag in his arms. Plus, an oxygen mask present in his face.

Inko didn't know why his son would be in such a horrible state. A seven year old boy who lost a lot of blood. She just found Izuku in his room, unconscious with blood in his lips and nose. She was scared.

When the ambulance arrived, Izuku hasn't woken up. Even when they already arrived at the hospital, Izuku remained asleep. Not only that, a fever also appeared onto the boy. It was a miracle that they were able to send him in the hospital right now.

But now, she was bewildered at Izuku's state. Not unless…

 _'_ _Did… did you Izuku…?'_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. The door opens, revealing Shoto with a worried look. "A-aunt Inko….?"

Inko looks at Shoto. She could see every inch of fear and worry from the boy. She quickly went toward him and gave the boy a hug.

Shoto saw it, Inko was crying. All the boy could do was comfort the mother of the person he loves.

"Aunt Inko… I…"

"Don't blame yourself, Shoto-kun. Izuku wouldn't want that."

"I know." Shoto looks away as they both separate from the hug, "I… Izu is here. He's hurt and I… I failed to protect him."

Inko wipes her tears away and touches Shoto's cheek, gently forcing him to look at her, "Shoto-kun. Please don't. Both of you are still too young, and your father just experienced a life threatening situation. Please don't blame yourself."

Then they turn around as the door opens. Yukiyo and Fuyumi, along with Enji enters the room. They quickly went toward Inko and Shoto.

Yukiyo gasps when she saw Izuku's state. Enji looks down as his fist clenches. Before anyone could ever speak, they heard a groan.

Shoto first turns, "Izu!" he quickly went beside the bed, "Izu… Izu, please talk to me."

Izuku's eyes slowly opens, he turns and saw Shoto. Worry and fear was all in the other boy's face. Izuku's heart clenches when he saw Yukiyo, Fuyumi, and his mother look at him at the same look Shoto has. Izuku then felt someone holding one of his hand.

"S-Shocchan…?"

The tears that pent up on Shoto finally began to fall. He saw his beloved Izuku with an oxygen mask, an IV drop, and a bag that has blood on it. He could also feel the warmth that was terrifying and dangerous. Shoto finally realized that he's sick and suffering.

"I-Izuku… why…?"

Izuku's eyes widens when Shoto calls him by his first full name. He made a promise to himself that he'll never make Shoto cry. But he's crying in front of him.

"W-why? I was supposed to be sick that time… dad's at the hospital… but he's all better now… yet… why?"

Shoto's hand grasped Izuku's own hand even more. The look that Shoto has right now made Izuku scared.

"S-Shocchan…?"

"Why? Just why? Are you the one that healed me!? Did you heal dad as well!? You said you were quirkless! But here you are in a hospital!"

"S-Shoto, please calm down!" Fuyumi begs.

"Shoto please calm down…"

They were about to grab Shoto away, but they were stopped from their tracks. Even Shoto stopped his crying and shouting.

Izuku was crying. But that's not what made them stopped. Blood began pricking in his nose as tears fell down from his eyes. Fat tears began to fall tremendously with blood falling in his nose.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry…"

He then covers his eyes. Enji took the liberty to press the emergency button beside Izuku's bed. Shoto was frozen from what he's seeing right now. Even Inko, Yukiyo, and Fuyumi couldn't move an inch. They didn't know why, but they were frozen by worry and shock.

"I… Shocchan is always protecting me… Uncle Enji is nice…. I… I… I can't… I don't want to see Shocchan sad because he doesn't have a dad…"

Then Inko says, "Y-you… you used your quirk? Did you use it to Enji-san and Shoto-kun only!?" Her voice began to raise out of worry and anger at the same time.

Izuku couldn't lie to his mother. He couldn't even lie to Shoto and his family. With a choked sob, he replies, "I… All Might too…"

Enji's eyes widens at the sudden discovery. Yukiyo gasps as she covers her mouth. Fuyumi took her brother away from Shoto, but he was struggling.

"W-why, Izuku… you made a promise…."

"I'm sorry, mom…"

Shoto kept on struggling from his sister's grip, "You have a quirk… you have… but…"

His hair covered his eyes as tears kept falling on his eyes, "I don't want Izu to die! But why… why would you do that… saying that you don't want to make me sad… I'll be sad even more if Izu will die!"

Shoto kept on struggling as he looks onto Izuku, "You healed me! You let my dad live, but at what cost!? Izu… Why!?"

Izuku kept on crying. Shoto and Inko are becoming hysterical. Enji, Fuyumi, and Yukiyo could see that the green haired child is still crying, but his nose is still dripping blood. But then, Inko and Shoto were able to calm down.

Because Izuku began to cough up blood.

"Izu!" Shoto shouts out of fear and worry, "Let me go, nee-san! Izu needs me." But Fuyumi kept her grip at Shoto's arms. Enji then grabbed Inko away when the doctor and nurses arrived. She could only cry when she snaps at his son. They got out of the room as they left them to do their jobs.

But Shoto was still struggling, "Shoto, please calm down!" Fuyumi begs.

"No... NO! I did something wrong! I can feel it! Izu needs me! Let me go!"

Yukiyo also went near him and used her ice quirk to hold his legs, "Shoto, please calm down!"

Even with the ice quirk in his legs, he's still frantic. The ice in his legs started to spread.

"ENOUGH!" A booming voice echoed throughout the room.

Shoto froze in fear, his father is standing in front of him, with flames around his body. Then all of a sudden, he felt the world around him go blurry.

He lost consciousness.

Enji then melts the ice and caught his son by his arms. He could only sigh and look at his son with sadness and regret.

"You went too far, Enji!"

"I know…" Enji bows his head, guilt seeping through his heart, "I know… I used his greatest fear… it was the only way to calm him down. I'm sorry, Yukiyo…"

Fuyumi then proceeds to carry Shoto in her arms, "Don't worry, I'll take him back to your hospital room. I'll talk to him when he wakes up."

Fuyumi left the three of them alone.

"I'm sorry." Yukiyo and Enji looks at her, "I… I lashed at my son… Oh God, I may have killed him!"

Yukiyo sat beside her, "I can't say that it's not your fault. But blaming yourself won't help Izuku-kun."

Enji then kneels down in front of Inko, his Alpha instincts feeling guilty. He made Yukiyo sad and he owed Inko's son very much, "Let's hope that Izuku-kun will be okay."

-/-/-/-/-/-

Shoto woke up feeling tired. But even then, he remembers what happened those few moments ago. He made his Izu sad. He made Izu cry. He made Izu bleed.

Shoto realized that Izu helped him all this time. He's the reason why Shoto's dad is still alive, and why he healed immediately.

He knew that he lashed out on Izuku and made the boy cry from guilt. Shoto's heart clenched when he remembers his face.

He didn't cry, but his face bore the guilt of his words and actions. He made his soulmate upset. Izuku gave him that comfort from the distance, but when Izuku felt distress, all he did was yell.

"Shoto." He turns and saw his sister staring at him.

"I know what you're going to say, nee-san. I deserved it. I made Izu cry."

"You did. You promised yourself that you'll protect him, right? That you won't be a meanie to him."

Shoto nods, "I-I failed him."

"More the reason to try again and say sorry to Izu-kun."

"How…?" Shoto covers his face, recalling the images of Izuku's sadness and guilt, "I… I hurt him… I said mean things to him… how can he forgive me?"

"He will… Shoto, he loves you and cares for your well-being. It would hurt Izuku even more if you continue moping around. Go back and never repeat what you did. Now tell me what you really feel."

"I…I…" Shoto stutters, but sighs and replies once more, "I want to protect Izu. I want to make sure that he's fine. At the same time, I want Izu to be happy."

"There are the things you can do, little brother." She said as she caressed Shoto's cheek, "Support him, stay by his side, protect him, respect him, love him, and treat him no different. Treat him as Midoriya Izuku. If you can, make him strong, be one of his inspirations."

Shoto's eyes widens.

"Izu-kun is one of your inspiration to be a hero, right? Then be his, too, Shoto. Be a hero because you want to be and you want to inspire others. Start with the one who you love."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Shoto and Fuyumi got out of the elevator right on time when they spotted their parents and Inko with a doctor. They all turned when they noticed the two children heading straight for them.

Fuyumi held Shoto's hand, but the boy avoided their gazes.

It was Enji who went to them first. He kneels in front of his son.

"S-Shoto?" His dad stutters, "I'm sorry, son. I... I used your fear... I'm so sorry."

Shoto slowly looks at his dad, worry and fear was there in the man's eyes.

"I... I'm sorry too, dad. You were suppose to recover, but I acted out differently. I... I...I forced you to do the worst."

Enji hugs his son in relief that he forgave him, but still worried by his son's emotional health, "I know... and I am sorry for what I did. Your quirk is getting violent. Add the ice that your mother put in your legs."

Shoto nods.

"Now come on, you two might want to hear what the doctor will say. I recommended him to Inko. Takano-sensei is the best doctor I know for Izuku-kun."

Enji led the children near the door of Izuku's room.

"Aunt Inko..." Shoto begins, "I..."

Inko then caresses Shoto's hair, "Shh... it's alright, Shoto-kun. Please don't blame yourself."

The Takano then clears his throat, earning the attention of everyone.

"D-doctor... how's Izuku?" Inko asks.

"He woke up a few minutes ago. I was able to explain the predicament he is in before I consulted all of you. Especially from what I've heard, his fated mate is here with us."

They all nodded as Shoto pointed to himself.

"I don't know the description of his quirk, but from what I observed... that healing quirk of his took a lot of toll. How much has it been used throughout his years?"

Inko answers, "I don't know... 4-5 times maybe? The first time he used was when I discovered it, he healed one of my accidental cuts from a knife. But he collapsed."

"But the rest of it was used in major injuries and sicknesses huh?" The doctor puts a finger on his chin, "Your son lost a large amount of blood, add to what we've seen, that when he gets too emotional and stressed out, he'll get a nosebleed or worst, coughs out blood."

Their eyes widens.

"This will frequently happen now that he used his quirk too much. This means that his healing quirk requires both stamina and his health, depending on how serious it is."

Inko gasps, "W-what can we do?"

The Takano sighs, "Even if we were to tell him to take it easy, I'm sure that your son would still use his quirk no matter what. I just suggest that we give him some blood supplements and blood bags when he gets out of the hospital. He also needs to eat a lot of food that is rich in iron. I also require him for a check up with me two times a month, so we could check on his quirk and his health. But be in mind that his blood supplements needs to be in a cold temperature."

Shoto then interjects, "Then if Izu needs those medicines, I can carry some of them when we get out!"

"Shoto, the doctor said tha—" Fuyumi was cut off when Shoto spoke again.

"I can use my right side. I can use my ice quirk. I'll just stay by his side so he can be safe!"

They all looked at Shoto, but all they could see was the determination in his eyes. Takano chuckles.

"Then it's official then. I'll leave you to talk about this. Please excuse me." The doctor bowed as he took his leave.

Yukiyo then went to her children, "Why don't you go to Izuku-kun's room. We'll just talk."

Shoto nods and grabs Fuyumi's hand, "Let's go!"

As the two children went to Izuku's room, Enji and Yukiyo looks at Inko.

The green haired woman nods, understanding the predicament she is in.

"It all started before Izuku was born..."

-/-/-/-

Izuku stirs himself when he felt someone beside him. It was warm and cold at the same time. But it was the comfort that Izuku had longed for.

He slowly opens his eyes and saw his Shocchan asleep beside him. Izuku also noticed that Fuyumi was there, but she was asleep at the sofa.

Izuku felt that Shoto was holding his hand. The green haired child immediately felt guilty when he noticed the dried tears in his cheek. Slowly, he caresses Shoto's cheeks, wiping away some freshly fallen ones.

His hand moved away when he noticed Shoto stirring awake. Shoto's dual colored eyes slowly opens, he saw Izuku awake and sad.

"Izu!" Shoto softly exclaims.

"H-hey, Shocchan..."

The two remained silent. But they both knew what the other would say. They both touched their hands that contained the mark of their connection. It felt warm and it gave comfort to both of them.

"S-Shocchan..." Izuku finally spoke, "I... I..."

Shoto puts a finger in Izuku's lips, "I know... I could never stop you. I'm worried for Izu... but at the same time, I can't stop you all the time. But..."

Shoto looks away from Izuku. The green haired child puts a hand on his cheek. Shoto smiles.

"I won't waver anymore. I'll be by your side all the time to protect you. I'll help you, Izu."

"S-Shocchan..."

With a determined look, Shoto replies once more, "I'll be a hero worthy to protect others, especially you, Izu. But I want to be the one to help and support you. I still don't know the extent of your quirk... but I'll do what it taked to stay beside you. I'm sorry if I acted out rashly... but I want you to know that I like Izu so much, that it hurts me when I see you in pain."

Shoto quickly hugs Izuku to his chest, trying to mind the wires in the smaller boy's body, "That's why, promise me, if ever needed to use your quirk, I should be there... or your mom and my parents... don't ever use your quirk on me when I have a scratch or if I am sick. Use it only when necessary, okay?"

Izuku nods, tears starting to fall down on his face, "Y-yeah... I'm sorry that I made you mad."

Shoto hugs him even more, "I'm sorry that I made you cry."

"S-Shocchan doesn't hate me?"

"Never."

"Thank you..."

Shoto smiles and caresses Izuku's fluffy hair, "I thank you as well... my Izu." he whispers the last part.

-/-/-/-/-/-

It was a year after the incident and both families began to recover. However the incident of All Might and Endeavor were kepy a secret from public. The only ones who knew the extent of the events are the upper ups, the pro heroes, plus the Midoriya and Todoroki family.

Shoto always stayed by his side after that. He kept a small bag by his belt containing Izuku's meds. But he kept it at the right side and used his quirk to keep it cool.

He even went to far as to use his ice on people who dare to hurt his precious bunny. So far, the only one who knew the extent of Izuku's quirk were the higher ups, the pro's, his mom and dad, and so as Inko. They couldn't tell the details. But the adults promised them asnwers when they all grow up.

Shoto changed, but still remained the same. After his 8th birthday, he released a lot of pheromones. Thank goodness, that he was at home that time when Izuku and Inko visited. But they were able to smell the scent Shoto released.

It was the scent of an Alpha. He wasn't matured yet. So his ruts would happen at the age of 13.

Shoto became even more protective. He was serious all the time when he and his father trained in fighting. His ice quirk improved even further. But his fire quirk remained dormant.

Shoto still refused to use it. But only to melt the ice made.

Even with all the sudden seriousness and training, Shoto still went on to spend some time with Izuku. The green haired boy would always smile for him and show his newly merchandise of All Might.

Shoto would occasionally buy him some (in his father's money).

Enji even went out to help Izuku in his medical needs. He even helped the Midoriya family financially since Inko is both a single and working mother. Enji states that he owed a life debt to Izuku for healing his son and saving his life.

Even if Izuku said that it's alright and he doesn't need to go further. Enji still pursued to help the Midoriya family in anyway. Especially since he knows their circumstances.

Yukiyo and Fuyumi would occasionally bring some food over to the Midoriya household. Trying to help Inko in anyway.

They left Shoto to be with Izuku.

-/-/-/-/-

They were both walking to school on a July morning. Izuku walks with Shoto with a smile on his face. The dual color haired boy smiles as he knew what the day is.

It is Izuku's birthday.

Every since he got out of the hospital, Shoto took tge liberty to carry some of Izuku's stuff or just carry him by Shoto's arms. Even if Izuku would always say that he doesn't want to burden Shoto, he would always jump head on and do it.

Shoto still hasn't smelled any pheromones of his other gender. He's worried, but he knows that it will be alright for them.

They arrived at school but they paused. Shoto looks and saw Izuku being anxious again. Quickly, he held his hands and made Izuku look at him.

 _'He's scared, but at least it isn't strong yet.'_ Shoto didn't know why, but by now, he could sometimes feel Izuku's emotions.

He caresses his cheek, "Hey, it will be fine. It's your birthday, right? I'll make sure that you're okay."

Izuku giggles, "You always do that."

"And I won't ever stop. Now come on, we might be late."

-/-/-/-

They entered the classroom and took their usual seats. The teachers allowed Izuku and Shoto sit beside each other for personal reasons. But they were both glad that they were able to do so.

Shoto notices that some people are staring at them, especially to Izu. It made him feel irritated that someone is looking at his Izu.

"S-Shocchan... are you okay?" Shoto was snapped out of his trance when Izuku was in front of him.

"Y-yeah... sorry for worrying you."

"It's fine."

They were about to ignore the others when Shoto smelled something sweet and comforting. It was faint, but it's like he knew the scent of it.

"Oy, Deku!" Bakugo suddenly came and smacks his hand at their desks. Izuku flinched and Shoto glared daggers at the blonde.

"What do you want, Bakugo? You're causing a ruckus again." Shoto says.

"Can you ask this shitty nerd to not use any perfume!? It's making my damn nose twitch. Fuck!"

"Perfume? Izuku doesn't use per—" They went silent when the smell got stronger that it filled the room.

Shoto's eyes widens. He smelled the scent even more and his nose directed him to the owner of the scent.

It was his Izu. He has the pheromones. It was just like when Shoto released his. His was a strong comforting smell according to Izuku. But now, his Izu's smell... it was sweet and comforting. The scent was calling onto him.

 **Mine. Mine!**

 **My mate!**

 **Only mine!**

 **My OMEGA!**

His Alpha instincts shouts within him. His father told him about ruts but it's not until he's thirteen. Though when an Alpha meets his fated mate...

Holy moly...

Shoto knew that Izu is his fated mate. But the reason why his Alpha instincts is screaming inside him like crazy...

Is because there are other newly awakened Alphas (especially Bakugo) looking at him like a piece of meat.

Shoto knew that Omegas are very rare. Having one will consider them as lucky since they are very treasured and loved dearly. There are laws that protect Omegas, but Shoto knew that there are others who are treating an Omega like a trophy without love. Only as a price to be shown in the public. Shoto doesn't want that. He wants Izuku to be loved and protected.

Shoto knew that he is Izuku's fated mate. Even at the age of 8, he knew. That's why he couldn't handle other people looking at him like some trophy. He knew those people, their classmates.

No one even bothered to talk to his Izu. Now they're looking at him like he's important to them.

Shoto was clenching his hand on the table, it was starting to have a scratch mark.

Bakugo then went near Izuku. His hand reaching forward, trying to touch him.

"D-Deku... you... you're..."

Izuku was getting anxious. He knew that he finally released his scent and people are staring at him. He knew that the people around him had the look of disgust and disdain.

Now, he wonders why? Everyone is looking at him like he's a part of them... like he's important to them. Their eyes suddenly softens and he saw and hears that they want him.

Izuku began to breathe heavily. Slowly, blood was starting to drip down his nose.

Everyone's eyes widens, especially Bakugo. They were about to go near Izuku but someone stops them all.

Shoto was in front of Izuku. He activates his ice quirk making a barrier among them. He sends them glares and a growl which made them back off.

However, Bakugo glares at him, "What the fuck Half n' Half Bastard!? I was about to help that fucking nerd!"

Shoto glares at them, he gave Izuku his hankie, "Just look down and let the blood fall on your nose, okay? Hold on a moment."

Izuku nods.

Shoto melts the ice but he kept on releasing his growl signalling that he's not the type of Alpha anyone can mess with. When the ice finally melts and teachers started to get inside the classroom, Shoto carries Izuku by his arms.

"I won't allow any of you to touch him. I know you all too well. So back off!" He growls.

The teachers' eyes widens when they smelled the scent. They finally understood the situation.

Shoto quickly went to the clinic alone with Izuku in his arms, ignoring the teachers's calls for him to go back.

 _'Those teachers can't even be trusted. They didn't even paid any attention when he was bullied from before... he's weak!? They are just as mean as them!'_

-/-/-

They stayed at the clinic for a while. The nurse decides to call their parents for them to get home. Since Izuku's pheromones is still present, plus Shoto wouldn't leave the boy alone, the nurse decided for them to go home until his scent calms down a bit.

Shoto gave Izuku his meds which he drank with water. They were blood supplements that Izuku needed to drink when he bleeds again.

Shoto finally calms down when the blood on Izuku's nose finally stops. He wipes it away and cleaned it.

Izuku didn't batter an eye contact with Shoto. The dual colored boy understands it. It might hurt him a bit. But Izu's well-being is very important to him.

"I'm an Omega then, and Shocchan is an Alpha."

Shoto slowly nods, he's already afraid on what he would say. Izuku faced many of his Alpha classmates who loathes him. Now, when he is presented as an Omega, they wanted him. They wanted to take what is his.

"But, Shocchan is different." Shoto's eyes widens. Izuku removed the wristband and showed his mark. Shoto did the same. Their marks had the faint glow when they touched hands.

"Mom said that this mark connects me with the one that I will love and be with forever. Shocchan is different. Even if he's an Alpha, Shocchan is Shocchan. Nothing will change."

Shoto wanted to cry. He just wants to hug Izuku and lock him in his arms. But the overwhelming feeling made him froze.

"I'm glad that it's Shocchan." Izuku said with a big smile, feeling extremely happy.

But it was cut off when blood fell down on his nose again. Rather than scolding, Shoto merely takes another tissue and caught the blood falling, his smile is still present.

"When we turn 13 or 14... like what our parents told us about the process. I'm going to properly court you." Shoto caresses Izuku's cheeks, "I won't mark you yet. I'll wait when you're ready, Izu."

"T-thank you." Izuku smiles, even when his nose is dripping blood, he still feels happy. "I'm glad it's Shocchan who'll be with me."

Shoto presses his forehead onto Izuku's, "I made a promise remember? I intend to keep it. I'll love Izu as both my friend and someone who I wanted to be with. When we grow up. I'll make you my bride."

Izuku blushes, "S-Shocchan!"

Shoto chuckles as he calms Izuku down. He wipes the remaining blood off his nose. He kisses Izuku's cheeks.

The future that the two of them shares is still vague. But they know that the two of them will eventually get there.

Izuku then never used his quirk. But still had frequent nosebleeds. Shoto is always there to make sure he drinks his meds.

Then 6 years later, the moment of their High School. They enrolled in UA as both a recommendation.

Shoto is in heroes' class, but Izuku stayed in General Studies due to the wishes of Inko and they still didn't know if healing is Izuku's only quirk.

But it was now their starting point, where these two will become the world's unforgettable heroes.


	4. Chapter 4

Yuuei, the top school for future aspiring heroes in Japan. Due to its strict rules and ways of education, only a selected few, both that came from recommendations of from passing the exams, shall be granted the red carpet at this hero academy. Majority of the pro heroes graduated at this fine prestigious school. As long as you do well in both academics and hero training, you'll be guaranteed a life of being a true hero.

That's where they all begin their first steps as heroes.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

It's been two months since both Izuku and Shoto enrolled in Yuuei as a recommendation by both Endeavor and surprisingly, from All Might. They didn't need to take any exams, but Izuku and Shoto were in separate classes.

Shoto is in hero academics while Izuku is in General Studies due to the wishes of her mother, plus, his quirk still remained unknown.

Shoto is sure that he wants to be a hero, not only to surpass his father and All Might, but to also learn how to save others. It all came from Izuku. The pressure of him being Endeavor's son is truly hard for the dual colored teen. But with Izuku by his side, Shoto can handle anything in front of him.

It just pissed him off that he's far away from his line of sight. Even if Shoto looks like he's truly focused in class, deep in his mind, he's wishing that classes would be over so that he could already see his green cinnamon omega.

But add insult to injury, and a massive headache, Bakugo is his classmate. Add to his list of Explodo-boy being pissed, the blonde is always glaring daggers at him.

He doesn't know why, but Shoto felt that it's connected to his Izu.

All hell would be dammed if something were to happen to him.

 _'_ _At least he has just gone through his heat.'_ Shoto thoughts as he scrambles some notes from Cementoss' class.

When Izuku's heat occurred, it took every inch of Shoto's will to not pounce or mark his mate. He even asked his father to hold him tightly. Izuku stayed in their home during his heat for protection. Todoroki Enji even made sure that the room Izuku is using was a scent proof. It had many equipment that states for any intruder.

Yukiyo can only sigh at the scene when that happened. Enji was always on alert during Izuku's heat. Shoto didn't even bat a sleep and would always keep a safe distance to Izuku until his heat subsides. But would always went until the door to talk to his omega.

But Shoto kept his word, he won't every mark Izuku until he was ready. They are already courting, but they haven't made their label as boyfriends official. He would wait for the right time to make it official. But now, they are at the stage of courting.

Moving aside to his cute omega, Shoto kept on track to his classmates. He smelled the scents of Alphas and Betas. There were no omegas in their class.

Shoto is still calm, he had a friend in General Studies that lets him keep on track on Izuku. If trouble will occur, a quick dial in his phone and he'll leave the classroom without any hesitation.

On their first day, he even glared on Izuku's classmates. It was like he was saying these words: HURT HIM AND YOU'RE ALL DEAD.

It was a silent threat, but everyone was able to read it. Of course, he warned them when Izuku wasn't looking at him, or when he's talking to Shinsou. A friend that they met when they were 13. He's an Alpha, but proved trustworthy since he admits his feelings to Izuku right in front of his face.

But of course, Shinsou said that he has no tendency to steal him away, but only to stay by Izuku's side.

 _'_ _At least I'm 25 percent sure that Izuku will be okay.'_ Just as Shoto finishes his thoughts, the bell rung, signalizing that it was lunch time. _'_ _Finally.'_

He then kept some of his stuff at his bag and took his phone. He gave a text toward Izuku, with a content sigh and a small sigh, he kept his phone by his pockets.

Just as he was about to leave, with two lunchboxes on his hand, Iida and Uraraka stopped in front of him.

"Hi, Todoroki-kun!" Uraraka, a beta with the quirk of Zero Gravity, greets the dual colored teen.

"Hello, Uraraka." Shoto nods in the greeting.

"Hello as well, Todoroki-kun." Iida, an Alpha with the quirk of Engine, and also their class rep, also greeted. Shoto just nods.

"We were wondering if you want to eat with us for lunch." Uraraka asks.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I'm eating lunch with someone. Thanks for asking though. Excuse me." Todoroki says as he walks past to them.

Uraraka and Iida stares at each other with a dumbfounded look.

"He's in a bit of a hurry huh?" Uraraka sighs, "Here I thought that we can spend time with him. He seems like a nice guy."

"He is meeting with someone, Uraraka-san. I suggest that we leave him be since it's important to him." Iida replies.

"I guess. It's just weird that he spends time with someone outside of our class."

"Let's just wait for Todoroki-kun to warm up to us. We're still a bit new to our surroundings. I'm sure that Todoroki-kun will eventually get close to us."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Shoto peaks at the door of the General Studies class. He then saw Izuku smiling while talking to Shinsou. Even as Shoto enjoys the sight of Izuku being happy, he doesn't want to be left out. He knocks on the door which causes some attention.

Izuku and Shinsou turns to see Shoto waving at them. The green haired omega quickly stood up and ran to him with open arms.

"Shocchan!" Izuku greets as he hugs Shoto.

"Hello to you too, as well." He caresses Izuku's hair as his other hand held the two lunchboxes.

"Nice to see that you still came, Shoto." Shinsou greets, on his hand was his luncbox.

"I hope that nothing happened then, Hitoshi." Shoto returns the gesture.

Hitoshi nods, "Yes. I made sure that he's calm. Even when we had a difficult subject he wasn't stressed out."

"I'm fine, Shocchan. You and Hitochan are always worried. Seriously, try to calm down." Izuku pouts.

Shoto chuckles, "Anyways, let's go to the rooftop. I'm sure that Izuku is hungry by now."

-/-/-/-/-/-

"So, how are things in General Studies?" Shoto asks the both of them as he took a bite of his meal.

"It's like going back to Middle school again. But even more difficult." Shinsou sighs.

"It's not that hard, Hitochan." Izuku says as he drinks his green juice.

"You're smarter than me. Luckily, I can survive since Izuku is great at teaching me some stuff. I can manage, but he's a big help."

Izuku blushed, "Um… i-it's no big deal."

Shoto smiles, "It's not always wrong to help, Izu. Remember that."

"Yeah." Izuku nods, then his gaze went toward Shoto's bandaged arm. They were having a hero exercise last week and it was caused by using his ice quirk too much.

Izuku caresses Shoto's right hand. The dual colored teen sighs and puts a hand on Izuku's cheek, "I know what you're thinking. My answer is still the same. Don't use your quirk on me."

"I know… I'm just worried. You use your ice quirk too much…" Izuku cuts his words there. He doesn't want to bring up the past.

Izuku would always observe how he and his father would train. They were teaching basic combat, but when it comes to quirks, Izuku could only see ice. They might fail to notice, but Shoto's right arm would secretly tremble when overused. Even if Shoto was tired, he would always say that he's still okay to go.

Izuku knew that he wanted to protect him. But sometimes, he cursed himself for having this kind of health. It made his name give justice. **Deku** , a useless person. Even if Shoto were to comfort him, even if Shoto's family and his mother would always comfort him. He still felt the same wretched feeling deep within him.

He wanted to help others. But his health was stopping him.

Izuku dreamed to be a hero like All Might, to be as strong as all of the Pro-heroes. But his health would only hold him back. He accepts reality that he will be nothing more than a useless Deku. The world can only see him as an Omega, a prized possession.

His thoughts were then cut off when he noticed Shinsou and Shoto's worried faces. He felt something in his nose and saw that it was one of Shoto's spare handkerchiefs.

"You're bleeding again, Izu."

"U-um!" Izuku exclaims, "I'm sorry, Shocchan… Hitochan."

Shinsou sighs, "Again with the apology. It's not your fault Izuku. We'll repeat it all the time."

Shoto nods, "Please stop what you're thinking, Izu. I'm still here for you along with Hitoshi." The bleeding then stops. Shoto then gave him two pills of Izuku's blood supplements.

"Sorry…"

Shoto only hugs him, "Don't pressure yourself, Izu. I'll never leave you."

Izuku snuggles, enjoying the comfort around him.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Yagi Toshinori would never imagine himself as a teacher for students. Sure he was able to give some advices, but teaching is something that he wasn't used to it yet.

After his injuries were healed, Toshinori didn't see any signs of weakening or his form being depleted. He can still be in his skeleton form, but he could also be in his prime hero form. There was no more limit. It was like he was back to the way he was used to be.

That's why, for six years, he was looking for the boy who saved him. Not only does he feel thankful, he felt the need to repay him. He remembers green hair and green eyes with freckles and a few specks of green hair.

He couldn't forget the wings that he saw in front of him. It was like a guardian angel that was sent from heaven.

For eight years, Yagi Toshinori searched for the boy. But he never saw him anymore.

But then, Nedzu called him, offering a job as a teacher in Yuuei. Nedzu was one of the few who knew of his previous conditions. But it changed when he remembers why he accepted the job.

-/-/-

"I appreciate the offer, Principal Nedzu. But I'm afraid that I have to pass."

"Eh? Why? It could be a great opportunity for you, Yagi-san."

Toshinori nods, "I know… but I just don't teach well in front of students. I'm not even sure if I am cut out for the job."

"Oh..."

"Plus, I have no more interest in looking for a successor. Thanks to someone who saved me, I've been in this form for six years long. I was never weakened anymore."

"That's also what I like to talk about." Nedzu then replies back.

Toshinori's eyes slightly widens, seemingly interested at the next topic, "What do you mean."

Nedzu then gave him a file which has the words CONFIDENTIAL. Toshinori opens the folder and his eyes widens. Green hair, green eyes, same features from the boy that he saw in the hospital. But he grew up a bit.

Midoriya Izuku.

"You're looking for him, right?"

Toshinori flinches.

"It's confidential, but after the incident that you and Endeavor healed quickly, Todoroki-san decided to speak about this to the higher ups, including me. You saw his quirk, right?"

Toshinori stares at the picture of the boy, his eyes locked. Everything was surreal and familiar. Seeing the boy that saved him long ago…

"So far, the only thing we know is his healing quirk. They might say that Midoriya-kun's quirk is just one, but I have a hunch that it's not just it. You're trying to know who he is, right?"

Toshinori didn't answer.

"I-is he studying at Yuuei."

"Yes, he will. But he'll only be in General Studi –"

"Give him a recommendation in my name."

Nedzu tilts his head, "Pardon?"

"Give him a recommendation under my name. I'll accept your offer in teaching."

"My, that's a quick change of thoughts!" Nedzu exclaims.

"I just want to see him. I don't know why, but I want to get to know him."

-/-/-

In the end, Toshinori teaches at Heroes class. He never got the chance yet to see the boy that saved him.

He was just walking forward when he didn't notice someone bumping toward him. The other person however, fell on the floor.

"I'm sorry!" Toshinori exclaims, but his eyes widens.

Right in front of him is none other than Midoriya Izuku. The boy that he gave a recommendation.

The boy however stares at him with wide eyes. He was frozen from shock and astonishment.

"A-All Might!?" Izuku stutters.

Toshinori was about to chuckle, but it changed when the boy started to have a nosebleed. Nedzu warned him about Izuku's condition. So he quickly took a handkerchief and covered Izuku's nose.

"Come on." Toshinori assists Izuku, "Let's get you to the infirmary, Midoriya, my boy."

Izuku nods as he lets All Might lead him to the infirmary.

-/-/-/-

Chiyo didn't even react when she saw Izuku along with Toshinori entering the infirmary. Rather, she leads Izuku on the bed, calmed Izuku down, and gave him the supplements he needed. Toshinori stayed with Izuku at the infirmary for company.

Izuku stares at Toshinori in awe, but he managed to keep his emotion is check. Toshinori observes the boy's simple gestures.

"You seem to be nervous around me."

"Um… I… sorry."

Toshinori chuckles, "It's fine. Try to treat me like I'm your friend, not as All Might right now."

"O-of course!"

Toshinori smiles, "Anyways, my real name is Yagi Toshinori. You must be Midoriya Izuku right?"

"Y-yeah… nice to meet you All Mi – I mean, Yagi-sensei."

Toshinori nods, smiling as he notices the boy slightly warming up to him.

"Anyways, I haven't thanked you, yet."

"Huh? But I haven't done anything."

Toshinori chuckles once more, "You might not notice, but I saw your face when you healed me six years ago."

"Wait!" Izuku exclaims, "Y-you saw me."

Toshinori nods, "Yes. I've been trying to find you since I got out of the hospital. But since I didn't know your name, I didn't have any clues to where I could find you."

Toshinori puts a hand on Izuku's shoulder, "For someone like you, I can see something special, kid. Not everyone can act like that. You didn't know me that well, Midoriya, my boy. But you jumped head on and saved me. I know the details of your health and it might be from healing Endeavor and I. That's why I couldn't thank you enough."

"Yagi-sensei…"

"It might not be enough, but this is all I could do. Even if you're like that. I know that you're strong. You can become someone great. You might even surpass me. Midoriya, my boy, you can truly become a hero."

Izuku heard every inch of Toshinori's words. They were simple, but they were able to touch his heart.

Someone called him strong again.

His idol called him strong.

Izuku began to cry, his nose began to bleed. He still held the handkerchief that Toshinori gave him.

"T-thank you… thank you!"

Outside, Shoto was listening to their conversation. He felt the distress of his omega and followed them. But Shoto decided not to interfere or even show his presence. He could only smile in relief. He knew that maybe one day, Izu would have that courage back.

All Might wasn't the only one who has seen Izuku's potential. Shoto can see it, even his father also noticed it. Shoto waited for a few minutes before he knocks and enters.

Shoto smiles when he saw Izuku's bright smile. Shoto didn't have the heart to scold Izuku or Toshinori. He just went beside Izu and gave him the comfort he deserves while talking to All Might.

But Shoto understands that Izuku would someday come out.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Majority of the Alpha population of Class 1-A saw Shoto as the best definition of a perfect Alpha. Smart, rich, powerful, and even freaking handsome af. No one would understand how one Todoroki Shoto would be born perfect. Since first day of class, he gave the vibe of **I'm a one of a kind Alpha with high standards** vibe.

When it comes to hero training, he would always win.

In academics, he would always answer the questions perfectly, even if they would notice that he was not listening.

A simple walk, wipe of his forehead… they saw it as flawless. Every move he makes, flawless.

They would always wonder how one Todoroki Shoto can be that hot and stay humble at the same time.

They all tried to get close to Shoto. He would talk to them of course, but when it comes to spending time with them during break time and lunch time. He would always excuse himself, stating that he had to meet with someone else.

Heck, they even once saw him texting someone while class is being held. It was a damn miracle that the teacher never noticed Shoto texting.

But still, they always wondered… who was Todoroki Shoto spending time with? Add the question, who is he texting?

It was lunch time. When they knew Shoto was already out of the classroom, everyone in Class 1-A (including Bakugo (even though he doesn't give a millions shits), and perverted Mineta (I wish I didn't add him XD), had a secret meeting regarding Shoto's mysterious meet ups.

"Alright, I now commence the "What the hell is Todoroki up to" meeting to begin!" Kaminari interjects, earning a groan from majority of the female group. While others just nods in agreement.

"Ugh, Kaminari, stop with the names." Jirou groans.

Momo clears her throat, earning the attention of all, "As much as I hate being part of this, we forgot the main reason of our "meet up". It's about Todoroki-san, right? Along with his behaviour."

They all nodded.

"Iida-kun and I tried everything so Todoroki-kun can try and hang out with us. But he would always decline." Uraraka said earning a hum from the others.

"I tried asking Todoroki-san too, he didn't explain much. But he gave me some very vague details."

 ** _"_** ** _I'm hanging out with my bunny."_**

"That's it!?" Mineta (:/) exclaims, "Does he bring a pet or something. Or maybe, he has a –"

Kirishima then decided to interrupt what Mineta was about to release, "Maybe it's a friend of his?"

Sero then snaps his fingers, "A secret lover!?"

Then everyone's mouths went shut when the word "lover" came out.

"Tsk, so what if that half bastard is being lovey dovey with someone? If he gets distracted, I'll make sure to kick his fucking ass hard." Bakugo growls,

"You're just as curious as us, Bakugo." Kirishima pointed out.

"SHUT THE HELL UP, WEIRD HAIR!" The blonde Alpha shouts.

"Bakugo is as loud as ever, kero." Tsuyu sighs.

"YOU WANNA FUCKING GO, FROGGY FACE!?"

"Bakugo-kun, stop screaming at your classmates!" Iida scolds them.

Momo sighs along with some others.

Ashido then spoke, "We all agree that Todoroki-kun is with someone. Since we noticed him with his phone all the time."

"Have you also seen the pouch on his right side?" Tokoyami asks, "One time, I saw it open and found around 10 packs of pills."

"Oh!" Mineta snaps his fingers, " It must be an aphrodisiac then! Todoroki must have kept it so he can us –"

Tsuyu slapped Mineta's face hard, "Be quiet, pervert."

"Whatever it is, it might belong to someone that Todoroki-kun is spending time with." Hagakure pointed out.

"True… not unless –" Kaminari cuts what Kirishima was about to say.

"Holy shit, is Todoroki buying drugs!?"

Momo face palms as Jirou smacks his head hard, "That's stupid, you dumbass!"

"We're getting nowhere here!" Iida exclaims.

"How about we just stalk him?" Kirishima suggested.

Everyone went silent.

"What!? How can you say that, Kirishima-kun!?" Iida exclaims, "That is against moral conducts! Stalking someone is wrong a –"

"I say I'm in!" Kaminari agrees along with the other male.

"What!?"

Iida then looked and saw the girls agreeing to the plan.

"Yeah, let's stalk him." The girls all said in unison.

"Are you all out of your minds!?" Iida exclaims once more, "Stalking is wrong!"

"Oh come on, it's not stalking! It's finding out the truth." Kaminari said.

"It's still stalking!"

"Tsk, count me out, I'm not fucking joining –" Bakugo was cut off when Kirishima grabs his arm.

"Oh no, you don't. You're coming with us."

"The fuck!? I'm not interested in Icyhot's love life! Better sign me the fuck out!"

"Think of it as exploiting Todoroki's weakness then."

Bakugo went limp, "… ugh, fucking fine. You owe me, hair for brains!"

"Of course!" Kirishima grins.

 _'_ _How!?'_ They all exclaimed in their minds. Because angry blonde explode boy named Bakugo Katsuki agreed to come with them.

"Let's just fine that scar faced bastard so my time can't be fucking wasted. Hurry up before I fucking change my mind!"

They all nodded as they planned when to stalk Shoto just to see what he has been up to. They all agreed to do it tomorrow by lunch.

Operation: Stalking Todoroki Shoto begins

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The next day finally arrived.

The bell rung signalling that it is now their lunch break. Shoto didn't batter an eye to everyone as he went along with his usual business.

Then all hell broke loose.

Momo stopped reading, Jirou removed her earphones, Ayoma stopped admiring his looks by the mirror, Sero, Kirishima, and Kaminari stopped chatting. Uraraka and Tsuyu stared to where Todoroki went. In other words, everyone stopped what they were doing and proceeded with the plan.

They didn't all went out in unison. They allowed group by groups to get out of the classroom and find a perfect hiding spot for stalking their Ice Prince of Class 1-A.

They stayed separated but near to each other without raising any suspicions from Shoto. Though they already raised attention to other students who happen to pass by.

"Man, he sure is walking far." Sero whispers, beside him were Kaminari, Kirishima, Tokoyami ( _'_ _weird?'_ they thought), Mineta (the little bastard is curious if Shoto has a girlfriend) and Bakugo (surprisingly, because they thought he would ditch them). Along with them is at a safer distance were the other boys of their group (mainly Iida, even if he's really curious, decided to stay so far away from them).

They just weren't stealthy enough at the eyes of other people.

"Damn, that hotshot! I wonder if he has a girlfriend that he's secretly hiding!" Mineta softly exclaims.

"Yeah, I wonder where he is going. The direction that he's taking has other classrooms." Kaminari whispers back.

"He does this everyday? Just how committed he is for this meet up?" Dark Shadow asks.

"We're about to find out." Tokoyami asnwers, _'_ _Then again, how did I agree to be a part of this mess?'_

"Ugh, why did I fucking come? Bakugo grumbles, "This is a complete waste of my fucking time if I don't find Icyhot bastard's shit interesting."

Kirishima decided to ignore Bakugo's statement, "Wait! That's the direction going to where General Studies' classes are held!"

They decided to follow.

Behind them were the girls following Shoto, stealthier and planned than the boys. They just pretend that they are a group who are hanging out with each other. But in reality, following their dual colored teen.

Momo is the only one who is in conflict. She wanted to find out, and at the same time, she doesn't.

They all hid in the corner as Shoto stops to look at his two lunchboxes. That is also one of their mysteries. But it can verify that he is eating with someone.

But who?

"Todoroki-kun always brings two lunchboxes, huh?" Hagakure pointed out.

Jirou nods, "Yeah, he is hanging out with someone we don't know."

Uraraka narrows her eyes, "Wow, someone got so close to our fellow Ice Prince and knows every detail about him? Whoever this person is, he or she's a lucky duck."

"Todoroki-kun is starting to move, kero."

Ashido then said, "Let's follow him!"

They were about to, but they saw the boys already beside them in a mere meters.

"Hey!" Momo calls their attention, "I thought we agreed to keep some distance!"

"We did! But we know where Todoroki might be going." Kirishima answers.

"Where? Where?" Ashido, Uraraka, and Hagakure asked in unison.

"He may be going to General Studies." Sero points out, looking at Shoto's direction.

Forgetting their original plan, they all waited until Shoto was in a safe distance for them to follow.

The serious ones in Class 1-A could only groan at their actions, right now.

 _'_ _How the hell did we agree to this?'_ They all thought in unison.

They stopped when they noticed that Shoto stood in front of an open door. Even through the distance, they were able to see the sign up the wall, **Class 1-C**.

 _'_ _Shit, act natural! Scatter!'_ Everyone thoughts when they saw Shoto almost looking at them.

In which the only option they have is to hide by the corners. Those who suddenly brought their notebooks, opened a random page just to cover their faces.

The braver ones, mainly Sero, Mineta, Aoyama, Kaminari, and Uraraka, are by a nearer distance. The only one who went very near to Shoto was unfortunately Mineta, who hid by the trash can.

"Pikachu to Creati, do you copy? Target has stopped in Class 1-C." Kaminari said in a walkie talkie to which, Momo gave him.

 **"** **Rock boy to Pikachu, what's the target doing?"**

"Just waiting."

Though Kaminari can hear Momo groaning with a faint sound of **"** **Give me that!"**

 **"** **Alright, Kaminari, what can you see right now?"** Momo asks.

Kaminari then looks back. Those who are with Kaminari saw that a guy with purple hair got out of the classroom.

"Target has someone with him. Purple hair with eyebags. An Alpha."

Uraraka sweatdrops, "You're truly invested with these kinds of things."

 **"** **Purple? Someone who is better than Mineta!?"** Momo exclaims.

"Affirmative."

Tokoyami and Sero could only sigh, but chose to keep an eye on Shoto.

 **"** **Jirou, put your jack on, let's hear what they're about to say."**

 **"** **Roger."**

 **"** **Hold on! Are we now going too far with this!?"** Iida exclaims. They could only imagine that he's swinging his arms again.

Kaminari was about to answer, but they saw another person getting out.

"Another person came out!"

 **"** **I heard it Kaminari, now shut up and don't contribute as another unnecessary noise."**

Kaminari was about to retort, but he suddenly smelled the scent of something so sweet. His Alpha instincts recognizing the scent. Sero (Alpha) and unfortunately, Mineta (He thoughts that he's an Alpha but in reality, he's a Beta), seems to pick up the smell. Aoyama (Beta) and Uraraka were able to smell it, but kept quiet. Though they had their eyes wide open.

"Holy fucking shit."

 **"** **The fuck, Kaminari? I was about to hear what they're talking about!"** Jirou grumbles.

"Guys, you would not fucking believe what I just discovered…"

 **"** **What?!"** Everyone at Momo's group exclaims.

"H-He…He…"

 **"** **Oh for the fucking love of your balls, SPIT IT OUT DUNDERHEADED FUCKTARD!"** Bakugo loudly exclaims, thankfully the noise didn't reach their vicinity.

"TODOROKI SHOTO IS WITH AN OMEGA! I REPEAT, HE'S WITH AN OMEGA! IT'S NOT A FUCKING DRILL!"

They didn't even answer. Before they even knew it, everyone is already at the hiding spot of Kaminari's group. Trying to sneak a peek at the sudden revelation. Everyone can now hear what their saying. Mineta, however, has the VIP seat.

"Shocchan!" They heard the voice and oh my god did they find it adorable.

They saw the boy's features, large eyes with beautiful emerald shaded orbs, freckles that cover his cute cheeks, add that fluffy curly green hair.

 _'_ _Goddamit what!?'_ The Alphas and some Beta of the group (Mainly Kaminari, Mineta, and Sero), exclaimed in their thoughts.

The others could stare with shock, at first glance, they find the green haired boy to be attractively beautiful. They noticed that he seems to be timid, but his smile was breath-taking.

Now majority asks in their thoughts _'_ _How in the name of seven hells, did Todoroki found such a cutie!?'_

They were about to spy some more when they heard a pissed off (and jealous?) growl. They all turned and saw Bakugo smoking in his palms. It's like he's about to raise hell.

"Holy shiit!" Kirishima, Mezo, and Ojiro quickly grabs him before he could even move.

And before Bakugo could even raise hell through his booming voice, Ojiro neck chopped him dead on which made him lose consciousness.

Just as they were about to leave, they all saw Shoto carrying Mineta by his uniform.

Damn fuck, he looks pissed.

"Shocchan?" Izuku turns. Shoto hid the now panicking Mineta by his back, "Oh nothing. You and Hitoshi go on ahead, I have something that I like to throw in the trash."

Izuku merely nods, "O-okay… we'll be going then."

Shoto waited until both of them are in a safer distance. He then carries Mineta by the hem of his shirt and puts him on his eye level.

Well, Mineta's dead. Just kidding. Shoto literally threw him in the trash that Mineta was hiding in.

Everyone returned to their classroom as lunch if almost over. They let the information sink in as they decided to eat inside.

Their Ice Prince has an Omega with him.

But the one who merely took the news with utter defeat was Kaminari, Sero, and Mineta.

"Damn… Todoroki is already hooked with someone…" Kaminari mutters.

Sero also answers with the same tone, "I know… wow… Todoroki Shoto, Alpha extraordinare… rich, strong, smart, handsome, and already has an omega…."

"Yeah." For once everyone agrees to that statement.

Mineta however was looking more grimly than the rest, "I can't believe that hotshot has a cute looking Omega. I'm straight but goddamn it does that boy looks so beautiful. How to be him? Should I search it in Google? How can I be as perfect as Todoroki Shoto. That bastard, just because he's so perfect and high doesn't mean that he can get the hot o –"

They all wanted to agree at Mineta's statement. But since it came from the perverted grape boy with no moral or social conducts about keeping his hands within himself, especially at the vicinity of women (Worst, an Alpha women), they decided that what he's now spewing in his mouth was utterly terrifying and disgusting.

-/-/-/-/-/-

 **-3 days later-**

"Are you really sure that you can wait outside? I can ask Aizawa-sensei that you can come." Shoto asks while holding Izuku's hands. The dual colored teen didn't even want to let go of his hand. The two of them are standing outside of Shoto's classroom.

"Shocchan, you're going to meet with Yagi-sensei and Aizawa-sensei. It must be important if they wanted to talk to you in private. I'll be fine, besides, you'll immediately sense if I was in danger, right?" Izuku then pushes Shoto to walk forward, "Now off you go before they get mad."

"I don't want to…" He then hugs Izuku, "I'll just re charger for a while."

"Shocchan, you're being childish again."

"I want to be spoiled by Izu."

Izuku merely chuckles, "Alright, alright. Just go right now. Seriously, I think they'll have a fit if you don't meet up with them, right now."

"Fine, fine. I'll make it quick. Just wait for me, okay?"

Izuku nods.

Shoto smiles and ruffles Izuku's hair, "I'll be quick." He said as he gave a quick peck in Izuku's cheeks and ran.

It took every inch of will Izuku has to not squeal in excitement. He merely smiles and caresses the cheek where Shoto kissed.

Izuku smiles, looking at his wrist mark. But his face changes as he let thoughts crowed his mind. Izuku had practice along with Shoto to control his emotions. But sometimes Izuku would fail in doing so.

He can still remember the time he used his quirk to Shoto and his father. That was the last time he ever used it. His power that he still has yet to understand. Izuku knows that it's more than healing. He hasn't told anyone, including Shoto, that there are times when hear the urge of his quirk to finally be used. Then he had dreams where he saw eight people staring at him, showing some sort of glowing orb right in their palms.

When Toshinori told him that he can become a hero, he was overjoyed. But he still had doubts if he will ever walk that kind of path.

Deku the useless, it was the nickname that he was always used to. They remember him as a useless weakling, believing him to be quirkless and weak. But even if he has a quirk, he knows that he can never fully attain its powers.

That's why, when Inko begs that he stops using his quirk. He quickly obliges with his mother's wishes.

That's what his mother would always tell him. Never to use his quirk. She didn't explain why, nor why she forbids him. But Izuku loves his mother, so he respects her wishes.

Now that they're attending Yuuei, it was the first time that they were separated. Shoto attends his dream as a hero, while Izuku remained in General Studies. By that, Izuku knows that his dream of being a hero ends right now, since he has no hope in doing so.

Izuku wishes that he's also there with Shoto, as a hero. But his fragile health stops him from doing so.

Izuku would be stuck in a life of being useless Deku, who would only burden other people.

Then he stops his thoughts and slaps both his cheeks. Izuku calms himself to avoid any nosebleeds. It was a good thing that he calmed down right on time or Shoto would flip.

Just then, he heard voices from afar. He turns and saw familiar faces that he had seen. Izuku realized that it was Shoto's classmates. Seventeen voices who are busy chattering while leaving their classroom.

But they paused when they saw Izuku standing outside.

 _'_ _Wait, they're all Shoto's classmates? I remember Shocchan saying that they're all nineteen.'_ Izuku thoughts.

"Woah, it's the boy that Todoroki is close with!" Kaminari exclaims.

"E-eh?" Everyone then saw Izuku who is slightly fidgeting.

Izuku meekly waves his hand, "H-Hi…"

Then all of a sudden, they bombarded the green haired omega.

"Woah, he really is cute!"

"Is that really his natural hair color?"

"Freckles! Is he like me? Are you sure you're a full Japanese?"

"Um… um…" Izuku was starting to get uncomfortable. The sudden positive attention was very new to him.

"Everyone, try to speak one by one!" Iida exclaims.

"He's not going to understand what we're trying to say! Please calm down everyone!" Momo says as she tries to hold the horses of their group.

Suddenly, Izuku felt someone touching his hand. He looks straight and saw no one.

"Down here."

Izuku looks down and saw a small looking grape head giving him a flirty look. Mineta kneels in front of him with a rose (where the hell did he got that!?) on his lips.

"Never thought that I would meet such a rare beauty in this sad world." Mineta wiggles his eyebrows, "Mineta Minoru, it is my pleasure that destiny has given us the chance to –" Before Mineta could finish, or before the rest of Class 1-A can pounce on the grape headed midget, ice shot forward which covered Mineta's whole body.

They all slowly turned and saw local Ice Prince, Todoroki Shoto, looking royally infuriated and pissed. Ice was shot out from his right side, but they noticed his left smoking.

"S-Shocchan!" they all turned and noticed blood dripping from Izuku's nose. The green haired teen was holding it with one of Shoto's spare handkerchiefs.

 _'_ _Mineta you fucking idiot!'_ they all thought and no one dared to move. They had a feeling that one move will turn them into a human popsicle.

Shoto melts the ice but let the Mineta popsicle still intact. He immediately went to Izuku's side and proceeds to check on the green haired omega.

The rest of Class 1-A wanted to do something or even say an apology. But no one uttered one single word nor made a muscle.

Call them weird, but it's like they could see both of Shoto's quirk overflowing, tempting him to either freeze them to death, or burn them to hell.

"Are you okay, Izu?"

Izuku smiles, "I'm fine Shocchan. You can stop scaring them now."

"I'm not scaring them, Izu. Even if I did, they deserve it." Shoto gave him a smile.

 _'_ _That's just plain harsh, Todoroki! So cold!'_

Shoto then carried Izuku in his arms and walks away from them. But the dual colored teen stopped and glared at them once more. They got the gist on what he's saying.

 ** _"_** ** _Pray that all of you aren't dead to me. Especially you, Mineta."_**

They all watched when Shoto quickly walks away from them. When they assumed that he's far away through the distance.

"THAT'S JUST COLD, TODOROKI!"

-/-/-/-/-/-

"You're a bit mean to them, Shocchan." Izuku points out.

The two of them are currently in Izuku's room while doing some of their homework. Both exchanging helps and questions.

Shoto merely answers, "Well they deserve it for making Izu bleed."

Izuku sighs, "Again with this Shocchan. They didn't mean it."

Shoto pouts, he closes his notebook and proceeds to hug Izuku by his back, snuggling and sniffing the scent of the green haired teen.

"Shocchan, they seem to be nice. Though I seem to be confused at the other student with round purple hair… Mineta-kun I guess?"

Shoto had a tick mark, remembering the shameless actions of the grape headed midget.

Izuku sighs as he held onto Shoto's arms, "Shocchan should try and make friends too. Your classmates seem to be nice."

He then covered Shoto's lips, "It's slightly my fault, too. I didn't even have the chance to introduce properly nor let them introduce too. They seem to be nice, too. Shocchan, they're your classmates. Just try and make some friends too."

Shoto looks away, "But… what about Izu…"

"I'll be happy if Shocchan also has friends other than me. You should also have some time with others. I don't want you to always be stuck with me."

Shoto hugs Izuku even more, "I always want to be with Izu."

"Oh, Shocchan…" Izuku sighs as he caresses Shoto's hair.

Then an idea popped on Shoto's head. Since Izuku wants him to make friends, he also wants Izu to have friends. Since he knew that his elementary and middle school days weren't pretty.

"I'll try to spend time with them, but on one condition."

"What is it?"

"Come with me when I spend time with them."

Izuku's eyes widens, "E-eh? But they're your classmates, Shocchan!"

Shoto sighs, pinching Izuku's cheeks gently, "Even if I hate their guts for stalking us and for overwhelming them, you're right. They're a nice bunch. They seem fixated on getting to know you too. I've put some thought about it too, so why not?"

Izuku's eyes then brightens, "Really? We'll spend time with them too?"

"As long as Izu is with me, I'll manage."

"Yay!"

-/-/-/-/-/-

By the next week, they were able to introduce properly. It didn't took long that they all warmed up to Izuku who became a part of Class 1-A, even if he's from the General Studies. Izuku's fanboy characteristics and brilliant mind made them get closer to him even more. Turns out, Midoriya is a ray of sunshine. No one could resist him, but one.

Bakugo Katsuki.

When they met again, where all of Class 1-A invited Izuku to have lunch with them, they stared at each other. But no one from the two of them spoke a single word. They noticed that Bakugo and Izuku kept at a safe distance, with Shoto giving the blonde a glare.

Since they wanted to get to know Izuku more, the whole class suggested that they went to the mall on a weekend. Everyone agreed to it and miraculously, Kirishima was able to drag Bakugo onto it. It took a lot of convincing for Shoto to agree, but thanks to Izuku's words of light, Shoto agrees to it.

We now find Class 1-A inside the mall by an ice cream parlour. They decided to get some ice cream while waiting for the four to arrive: Bakugo, Kirishima, Shoto, and Izuku.

It didn't take long that both Kirishima and Bakugo arrived. Bakugo in his usual grumpy self, while Kirishima smiles and waves at them.

"Yo!" Kirishima greets them.

"Hello, Kirishima-kun and Bakugo." Uraraka waves at them.

Bakugo looks around and then said, "So, only Icyhot and Deku haven't arrived, yet?"

"They'll be here soon. I texted Todoroki-san and said that he and Midoriya would be here in any moment." Momo said.

"They should hurry up though," Ashido grumbles, "I'm kinda hungry."

"Same." Kaminari nods.

"It's proper that we should wait for both Todoroki-kun and Midoriya-kun." Iida said, with his arms waving once more.

"Though it's nice that Todoroki seems to be hanging out with us." Mezo points out.

"But that's because Midoriya is with him." Kirishima says, "But still, it's nice that we met him. He's actually a nice guy."

"Still, Midoriya is an omega, right? Todoroki sure is lucky!" Sero exclaims.

"Oh how I wish I would be a Todoroki. Just think how many boobs I could touch… no…. just think on how I can take Midoriya anywhere for a date… I may be straight, I'm only gay fo –"

"Mineta, shut up, kero." Tsuyu used her tongue to slap Mineta hard on the face.

"But still," Uraraka caught their attention, "Todoroki-kun and Midoriya-kun seems to be a perfect couple. They look cute together."

They all nodded. Kirishima took the liberty of slapping Mineta's face before he could say something vulgar.

"Everyone!" They all turned and saw Izuku with Shoto beside him. They waved at the both of them, which the duo waves back.

"Hey!" Kirishima waves as he traps Izuku in a friendly headlock, "Glad that you and Todoroki could come."

Izuku chuckles, "Yeah, Shocchan agrees to it. Plus, it's quite fun hanging out with you."

Shoto then interrupts, "Alright, Kirishima, you can let go now."

"Oh yeah, sorry."

They all chuckled.

"Yosh!" Ashido cheers happily, "Now that Midori is here, we can eat lunch!"

"Now that you mention it, Shocchan and I are kinda hungry." Izuku sheepishly smiles as Shoto nods.

"Alright, now that everyone is here, we can eat at Mcdonalds. It was a majority vote so we had no choice."

"Yosh!" Everyone cheered.

They were about to have fun with their weekend. Getting to know the new addition of their group just to eat at Mcdonalds. They know that Bakugo will throw his fries at Kaminari. Ashido may steal Kaminari's food. Satou only eating the desserts. A fun day for the whole group.

But they stopped when they saw what seems to be a black hole right in front of them. They immediately prepared, knowing that something isn't right.

But they all turned when they heard a loud explosion from the other direction. The people started panicking and ran to the nearest exits. They group were pushed from the people who ran and stampeded everywhere. Shoto quickly grabs Izuku and held him by his chest, protecting the Omega from the riot. Just then, another explosion occurred and it caused a massive panic.

"What the fuck!?" Bakugo growls as he held on his ground while people are pushing and running.

"That was a lot of explosion, what's going on?" Momo looks around with a worried look, "Kyoka, can you locate where the explosion came from."

"I can't! The noise is too much!"

"Dark Shadow, can you see what's going on?" Tokoyami asks.

"Yes!"

Dark Shadow then extended upward and observed their surroundings. His eyes widens, "T-They scattered! They're around the mall. Shit, how did they even get in!?"

Then they recognized what Dark Shadow meant. They saw the sneers of those who are just standing. The grim look, the thirst for blood, the familiar presence.

They are villains.

One villain had some sort dark green energy orb from his hand. The other had some sort of metallic tentacles with a variety of weapons. They looked around and saw villains scattered around the mall.

"V-Villains!" Mineta exclaims.

"How did they even get in here!?" Kaminari exclaims.

Shoto grits his teeth when he notices every villain in the vicinity of the mall. He noticed Izuku's eyes wandering around. The dual colored teen knew that look. Izuku was observing his areas.

"Look out, Kirishima-kun!" Izuku pointed at the upward right.

A villain with hands that turned into an axe proceeded to attack Kirishima. But thanks to Izuku's warning, Kirishima used his hardening quirk to block it.

But it then came to it. Some villains now charged forward with the intent of a brutal fight.

Shoto then prepared his ice quirk. With a strong sense of hearing, he raised a large ice block right in front of six villains. Then with his arm extended forward, sharp shards of ice rose from the floor and was headed straight for them. The speed of the ice didn't give them enough time to think as they were trapped by it.

An explosion was then caused by Bakugo. There were seven villains who took charge of attacking Bakugo, but it was proven as a fatal mistake.

"DIE BASTARDS!" Bakugo shot an explosion right on their faces, which they were blown away.

Another villain appeared with a pipe on his hand. He was about to hit Bakugo, but was cut off from a solid punch in the gut by none other than Kirishima.

"Tsk." Bakugo clicks his tongue, "I was about to beat that fucktard!"

Kirishima grins, "Mind if I join you?"

Momo and Jirou were teamed up together as they were surrounded by a villain that seems to have a cloning quirk. The villain cloned into nine copies as he proceeded to attack the two girls. Momo dodged some of them and made a strong metal rod appear on her hand. Jirou did her best to dodge the attacks from the villain. Then at the blink of an eye, she noticed a clone heading straight for Momo who is in her blind spot. She then inserted her earphone jack by her boots and released a sonic attack. Momo took notice of it when the villain was pushed away.

Ashido and Kaminari were having a rough time. Their villain had metallic tentacles with various weapons on it. They managed to dodge some of the attacks, but they were soon caught by one of its metallic tentacles. It grabbed their legs and drags them up.

While Izuku was being protected by Shoto, he noticed Kaminari and Ashido in a pinch. Then Izuku remembered Ashido's quirk.

"Ashido-san, use your acid and shoot it by the tentacles!" Izuku shouts toward them.

Ashido was able to pick up what Izuku said to her, "Okay!" She shouted. Ashido then opens her palms and shoots acid on the tentacles holding both Kaminari and herself. The villain screamed in pain which caused him to let them go.

As they were to land on their feet, Izuku calls them out once more, "Kaminari-kun, shock him enough to lose consciousness, but not too much!"

"Roger!" Kaminari exclaims as he fired his lightning of the right level.

Tokoyami and Mezo were able to support the others who were in a pinch. Tokoyami uses his dark shadow to blow or blast them away. Mezo was able to support Tokoyami from any villain that seemed to attack him on his blind side.

Uraraka was able to float some villains and drops them in larger heights. Iida used his Recipro burst to confuse the villains then either kicks or punches them. Sero uses his tape to capture some villains.

Shoto has had enough of it. He noticed that not one villain wasn't willing to give up, "Izu, get into a safe distance. I'm doing the move that I always practiced."

"Shocchan, you know that it's not yet perfected!" Izuku exclaims.

"I know. But right now, we might be outnumbered if this still occurs! Go! I'll be fine!"

Izuku was hesitant at first, but decides to follow. He then calls for the people who are still watching, "Everyone! Get out of here as quickly as possible!"

The other remaining civilians quickly took their leave as Izuku took a safer distance. He looks from afar, wondering about something.

 _'_ _The pros should have picked this up, right now. But why aren't there no pro heroes, yet?'_ Izuku thoughts.

He then looks as Shoto with worried eyes. His left side was starting to be covered in ice as his right began to form frost.

"Shocchan…"

Shoto breathes as he lets the ice surround him. He then opens his eyes and reaches his hand forward.

"Uraraka-san, everyone! GET OUT OF THERE!"

They all heard the urgency that Izuku send to them. Quickly, they abandoned their fights and ran to a safer distance of heights. Kirishima had to drag Bakugo away just so Shoto could do his move.

"ENOUGH!" Shoto's ice exploded as it spreads throughout the floor. Spikes started to appear as it races toward every villain there is. Before they could all escape, every villain near Shoto's vicinity was caught by the ice. Even as they tried to escape, the ice spreads toward them until it reached onto their heads.

Every villain was captured.

Shoto breathes heavily as he kneels down. He looked at his hand and saw that it was trembling, _'_ _Shit.'_ He used every ounce he had of his ice. One wrong move or overdoing it will make his arms hurt like hell.

"Shocchan!" Izuku exclaims as he ran toward Shoto. Izuku kneels down as he quickly caught the dual colored teen before he could collapse.

Shoto saw that there was blood in Izuku's nose, he reaches it and wipes them out. He smiles after that, "I'm okay… please calm down."

Izuku smiles, "I'm glad!"

The rest of the group quickly ran toward Shoto who is catching his breath. They noticed every villain caught by the ice as they attempt to escape.

Sero whistles, "Woah, nice job, Todoroki!"

"Tsk, you should have let me blow these shits up!"

Kirishima pats Bakugo's shoulder, "Yeah, yeah… let's just be thankful that they're all trapped."

Everyone nodded.

Right on cue, the pro heroes started to appear. Mainly Eraser Head, All Might, Endeavor, and Present Mic.

"Aizawa-sensei!" Everyone exclaims.

"We heard what happened in here. Sorry it took so long, there was also another villain ambush by the city." All Might said.

"Another!?" Everyone exclaims.

Endeavor then noticed his son kneeling down and breathing. Izuku was beside him trying to help Shoto. The pro heroes then noticed the villains caught in the ice.

"Sorry that you all had to be dragged in here." Endeavor apologized, "We will take responsibility to what happened here –"

Before he could finish his response, they saw numerous black wrap gates being opened up for every villain there is. The villains who were caught by the ice were teleported away. The pro heroes grit their teeth as the teens looked at it with horror. Just then, they noticed that Shoto and Izuku were pushed away. Shoto stood up and tried to go to Izuku only to be stopped by an invisible force. Then they all saw a purple barrier being formed around them.

"IZUKU!" Shoto exclaims as he tries to break the barrier, only to remain as it is.

Then right infront of them, two persons appeared. One was a woman and another was a man with hands around every part of his body. The other villain's hand glowed purple.

The teens and the pros grit their teeth in frustration. The woman had a barrier quirk.

Then, beside those two villains, three monstrous creatures appeared beside him. Their eyes widen out of disgust and fear.

Shoto on the other hand is feeling every inch of fear there is. Here he is and the rest inside the barrier while Izuku was outside. Ignoring the pain, he activated his ice quirk and released every attack there is to break the barrier. But it still remained intact.

The man then chuckles, "Heh, sorry to tell you heroes, that barrier will never break. It will be there for twenty minutes. Plenty of time to spread our name."

Izuku stares at the man in front of him. The man that seems to be in charge of the attack. Even through the distance, he could see behind the hands were red eyes and a grim deathly smile.

His hand points forward, "Get the boy."

One winged Nomu flew with speed ad immediately grabs Izuku. Shoto felt fear and rage deep within him. The ice around his right arm covered him and he immediately punches every part of the barrier with his ice. He even tried to use the spikes.

All Might even tried to dispel the quirk by punching with both speed and brutal strength. Endeavor fired every bit of is quirk to melt the barrier. But it remained intact. The others also tried every inch of their strength to break the barrier. But it was futile.

Then they heard the man laughing maniacally. The people inside the barrier could only stare with wide eyes, disbelief and fear.

Shigaraki held Izuku by his neck. The green haired teen struggled and kept his hand by the villain's arms in order to not choke himself. But they all noticed that Shigaraki's one index finger hasn't touched Izuku's neck yet.

"MIDORIYA!"

"IZUKU!" Shoto became frantic as he punches the barrier even more. But before he could punch another, he felt a sharp pain in his arm.

"AAGH!" Shoto kneels down as he held his sore arms which is now covered in frozen bits and bruises.

"Sh-Shoucchan…" Izuku could only call his name weakly, the grip in his throat tightens up a bit.

"Heh…" Shigaraki laughs.

Endeavor quickly ran toward his son who was holding his right arm in pain. The others ran toward Shoto as they stare at the villain in front of them.

"Listen right now, heroes. Especially you, All Might. We are the League of Villains. You thought that this long time alliance would end? Guess again!"

"AAGH!" Izuku cries in pain as Shigaraki tightens the grip.

"IZU!" Shoto scream, he tried to activate his ice quirk, but it still failed to break the barrier.

"Look at how pathetic you are! You call yourself as heroes, yet you can't even safe this useless kid!"

Shoto and the other teens could only stare at him with anger. But the dual colored teen had more hatred inside of him. The pro could only watch helplessly as Shigaraki continues to choke Izuku. All Might's fists were clenching hard that it already had drawn blood.

"Where's that persona of yours! Saving them with a smile!? HAH, pathetic! You're now fucking useless! Look, you're all so pitiful, you can't even save him!"

Shigakari then threw Izuku hard on the floor. The moment the teen reached the floor, he coughed out blood.

"FUCK!" Shoto exclaims as he stood up once more. He ran toward the barrier and just punches it with his own strength.

Shigaraki grins, with a snap of his fingers, he commanded the Nomus, "Kill the boy, painfully."

The nomus slowly walk toward Izuku who was breathing heavily.

"STOP IT!" All Might now shouted, his tone filled with worry, "WHAT DO YOU REALLY WANT?!"

"FOR YOU HEROES TO SUFFER! Now watch with your pathetic eyes as you see this boy brutally killed. It would really destroy you! Think of the headline! Heroes, failed to save a teenage boy!"

"S-shut up…"

Shigaraki stopped and looked at the boy. He stopms toward him and quickly picks him up by his neck again.

"Did you say anything?" Shigaraki grins, "Did I hit a nerve, weakling?"

"S-Shut up…."

"HAH!? LOUD AND CLEAR SO THAT THEY COULD HEAR YOU BEGGING FOR YOUR PATHETIC LIFE."

It then happened so fast. Suddenly, a pair of large beautiful white wings with the size of twenty-two feet.

The people inside the barrier stares in awe as they saw two beautiful wings at Izuku's back. Then the wings had red markings around it as it also surrounds Izuku's body.

He raises his head, blood present in his mouth and nose, "I SAID SHUT UP!"

His wings then flapped hard, releasing a strong force of wind. Shigaraki was blown away from the impact, and the villain with the barrier quirk was pushed away. The nomus were also sent flying due to the strong winds.

The teens and the pro heroes looked at the impact it released. It was able to knock those three nomus, and the two villains away from him. Not only that, glasses were shattered and the foundations that are slightly weak came tumbling down.

Shigaraki groans as he got out from the debris. He became angry. Izuku on the other hand glares at the villains with his wings spread out.

"You've gone too far!" Just then, the markings were gone and his wings became frozen at the left side and green flames surrounded his right wing. Ice and fire surrounded Izuku's arms, "I won't let you!"

When a nomu was about to attack him, Izuku raised his hand forward as ice starts to appear on the floor. Just like Shoto's attack, massive sharp icicles started to spread throughout the floor. It then fired multiple sharp shards at the nomu which them was impaled through both arms and legs.

Another nomu appeared and almost scratched Izuku. But he was able to fly away from it and fired a massive flamethrower at the nomu, burning it to crisps.

The winged nomu however was clever, before Izuku could turn, it slashed its claws toward Izuku. The green haired teen barely dodged, but it slashed onto his leg.

The nomu who was impaled by ice was able to get out and proceeded to attack Izuku once more. He then spreads his wings and flies. Dodging every attack while firing his ice or fire quirk.

The heroes and the teens stared at Izuku. No one knew that he had such raw power hidden within him. They can see how Izuku fights, even if it's only his first time.

But Shoto is still worried. He can see that Izuku can hold himself up, but he doesn't know until when. He looks at his injured right hand, already trembling from pain. But then, his eyes gaze at his left side.

 ** _"_** ** _I'm scared of using my left side."_**

 _'_ _Pathethic…'_

 ** _"_** ** _But it's your quirk, right Shocchan?"_**

 _'_ _I'm so pathetic.'_

 ** _"_** ** _You don't know that yet Shocchan. Maybe your flames have a different feeling. Since it's yours. Not your father's, but it's your own quirk."_**

 _'_ _Letting fear get the best of me when my Izu is there fighting.'_

Shoto then stands up as he walks toward the barrier. He raises his left side…

 ** _"_** ** _It's yours, Shocchan. Since it's yours, it has a different feeling. Heroes don't always fight with half of their strength. They give it their all."_**

Red flames starts to spread throughout Shoto's left side.

Then he envisions Izuku's smile and his encouraging words. Slowly, his flames turned blue.

"THIS IS MY QUIRK!" Shoto shouts as he shoot blue hot flames by the barrier.

Endeavor's eyes widens when he notices Shoto's sudden use of his flame quirk. It was different from his. The others could only watch as the dual colored teen fires every inch of his fire.

Shoto feels it. His fire is different. It wasn't like what he felt when he was a child.

"I WON'T LET YOU HURT IZUKU!" With one final shout, his fire made a hole to the barrier which completely breaks it all.

Shoto didn't waste any opportunity and ran toward Izuku.

He fired his flames at the flying Nomu which caused it to dodge.

"Shocchan!" Izuku exclaims.

"Izu!" Before Shoto could say something, Izuku quickly held his arms and flies away, dodging the attack from two Nomus.

He then calls Shoto, "Shocchan, let's wait for their next unison attack, then we launch them with our fire!"

"Roger!" Shoto nods.

Izuku's other wing then turned into green flames, ice surrounding it disappearing. They got onto a higher ledge and raised their arms.

"Combined fire attack!" They both shouted as both green and blue flames fired out of their hands. The Nomus got caught of the flames, quickly got disintegrated.

Smoke covered the whole wrecked mall. Izuku quickly flapped his wings to clear the smoke, only to find out that Shigaraki escaped.

"He escaped!" Kaminari exclaims.

"Look!" Uraraka points at both Shoto and Izuku.

They were staring at each other. Shoto staring in awe at the sight of Izuku's wings. They are now pure white. No flames, no ice, and no red markings.

Shoto remembers it. The wings that he first saw when they were kids.

"Izu…"

Izuku smiles. When his wings started to get smaller and kept hidden in his back, he began to cough violently. Shoto quickly ran toward him and caught the teen before he could fall.

"Izu! Izu!" Shoto calls the name of his mate.

But Izuku already lost consciousness.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

All of Class 1-A stayed at the waiting area while Izuku was still on ICU being checked. Shoto had both his arms bandaged. Turns out, that since his blue flames were powerful and untrained, it led Shoto to have burns as an injury and a bruised and wounded right arm. They waited for the news of Izuku's health. Right now, the other heroes focused on the press just to keep what happened at the mall a secret.

But their minds were still clouded when Aizawa explained what Izuku's quirk truly is.

Ancient Wings is what Aizawa calls is.

 ** _"_** ** _Ancient Wings is said to be believed as a blessing of the Gods by religious believers due to its limitless possibilities. It appears every 200 years and has an ancient lineage. Midoriya Inko came from that lineage. But Midoriya was chosen for it. According to what I've read, the style of the wings changes depending on the quirk. From what we've seen, it has the same description."_**

 ** _"_** ** _But… there's a downside, right?" Shoto asks._**

 ** _"_** ** _Yes." Aizawa nods. "It's the stamina and health of the user as a post and pre effects. You noticed that he didn't cough up any blood when he is using it."_**

 ** _They all nodded._**

 ** _"_** ** _It seems that his quirk is giving him strength to adjust while using it. But before and after is a different thing. He might have some side effects."_**

 ** _The whole group tensed._**

 ** _"_** ** _So far that's all I could tell you on my knowledge about Midoriya's quirk. But there is another downside of it."_**

 ** _Their eyes widens,_**

 ** _"_** ** _Since Ancient Wings only appear once for two centuries. I'm sure that the word has already spread. But not everyone is like you."_**

 ** _Aizawa stares at them with a grim and serious look,_**

 ** _"_** ** _Many would want that quirk. Since it can't be stolen or passed, many would want him as puppets or as a test dummy."_**

 ** _Aizawa can see that Shoto is clenching his fist._**

 ** _"_** ** _That's why the board may have come to a decision in order to fully utilize and help Midoriya with his quirk." He sighs, "We might decide him to switch to Heroes' class."_**

 ** _A/N: 30 comments and we will update._**

 ** _Guess who is back from a another fandom -seijuro407_**


End file.
